Big guns, small lies
by E.R.A.C.12
Summary: Cuando el heredero al trono de los Santini, Alessio, posó su atención sobre el CSI Barry Allen, Leonard Snart sabía que no podía permitir que el príncipe de la Mafia obtuviera a su némesis. Por esa razón, él proclamó su posesión sobre el ignorante superhéroe. Su reputación de infame criminal y líder de los Rogues los protegería de la ira de Alessio. ¿Cómo decirle a Barry?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Who's in your shadows?_

_Who's ready to play?_

_Are we the hunters?_

_Or are we the prey?_

(Game of survival, Ruelle)

Todo _Saints and Sinners_ se detuvo por un segundo ante la presencia del heredero Santini y sus dos guardaespaldas en la puerta. Un silencio mortal invadió el ambiente, la tensión era palpable para los sentidos de las personas ahí presentes. La mayoría de las miradas se encontraban fijas en el recién llegado, las manos de estos sobre sus armas, mientras que algunos ojos se posaron sobre la figura de un hombre sentado en unos de los apartados, con miedo dibujado en sus rostros.

Leonard Snart observó con interés calculador al recién llegado, ignorando las miradas de los comensales que esperaban que reaccionara hacia la presencia del mafioso. Captain Cold no era estúpido, no iba a provocar una guerra de bandas sólo por el atrevimiento de un mocoso con aires de grandeza. Sin embargo, sabía que debía haber un motivo por el cual el "príncipe" criminal se encontraba en su territorio.

Los Santini habían sido muy cuidadosos en no entrar a su parte de la ciudad desde su último enfrentamiento. El territorio que él y sus Rogues controlaban. Cualquier miembro de las mafias sabía que si entraba en éste a hacer cualquier "negocio"_, _lo único que conseguiría era terminar con quemaduras de tercer grado, ya fuese por frío o por calor. Por lo que, la presencia descarada de Alessio Santini en el bar que Len frecuentaba era inquietante.

Alessio entró decidido, sus ojos vagando por todo el lugar. Snart podía decir que buscaba algo o alguien. Al acercarse a la barra, se recargó en ella, intentando parecer cómodo en el territorio Rogue. Pero sus hombros se encontraban tensos y una mueca de disgusto arruinaba su atractivo rostro.

Len le lanzó una mirada a Mick, quien no se había interesado en la presencia del rival. Su hamburguesa parecía mucho más importante. Sin decir nada, el pirómano se levantó de su asiento, dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer, y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Lisa, Sharwna, Hartley y Axel. Bivolo, quien había estado dibujando en un rincón, no tardó en emular la acción.

Alessio Santini tenía una terrible reputación en cuanto a sus caprichosos amorosos. El joven heredero era un ojo alegre; conquistando hombres y mujeres por igual. _Pobres almas desgraciadas_. La naturaleza cruel y violenta del mafioso se manifestaba en la manera en que trataba a sus amantes. Era un milagro si duraban más de un mes. Y cuando alguno de sus intereses oponía resistencia…bueno, un criminal siempre obtenía lo que quería sin importar cuantos "no" recibiera.

Por eso, tanto Mick como Bivolo debían escoltar a los cuatro rogues que encajaban con el tipo de personas que le solían interesar al mafioso. Len no iba a permitir que el hijo de puta tocara de esa manera a ninguno de los suyos, en especial a su hermana. Él sabía que Lisa y los Rogues podía defenderse por sí mismos, pero prefería dejar claro el mensaje: _Ellos estaban fuera de los límites._

Después de diez minutos en los que Alessio y sus hombres se quedaron ahí, sin hacer o decir nada, todos los presentes volvieron a la rutina. Sin embargo, cada poco tiempo volvían a posar sus ojos sobre el joven como precaución. Leonard decidió que ese era momento de actuar.

Se levantó de su asiento, su pistola colgando de su cadera, y caminó hacia la barra. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Mark tomaba el asiento de Mick para que el pirómano se colocara a sus espaldas. Sintiendo a Mick detrás de él sólo lo hizo sentir más confiado y seguro de sí.

Betty, la barista, le sirvió una cerveza sin necesitar pedirla. Él le sonrió ligeramente mientras se situaba a lado del invasor, relajado. Los guardaespaldas del Santini se tensaron, pero un gesto de mano de su empleador los mantuvo quietos en su sitio. Su mueca de disgusto del mafioso fue remplazada por una sonrisa forzada.

– ¡Qué honor que alguien como tú se presente en un lugar como éste!– dijo Snart con una sonrisa. El sarcasmo en su voz hizo que la sonrisa del otro desapareciera –. ¿No te dijo tu padre que era peligroso venir a este lado de la ciudad?–

–El día que me sienta intimidado por ti y tus fenómenos, Snart, será el día que se congele el infierno– contestó el otro. La sonrisa de Len se mantuvo en su rostro, divertido de las palabras escogidas por el joven. El día que el mafioso subestimará a los Rogues sería el día que encontraría su fin en el hielo. _Sólo esperaba que hoy no fuese ese día._

–Cálmate, Alessio – habló uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban. Recordándole que se encontraba en desventaja numérica.

–Sí– se burló Len–. Tranquilo, niño–El rostro de Alessio se puso rojo de ira. – No querrás provocar problemas entre adultos–.

– ¡Cierra la boca, Snart!–exclamó el aludido, siendo restringido físicamente por el guardia que había mantenido callado. Al parecer la fama violenta e infantil de Alessio era real. –. ¡Tú sólo eres un ladrón glorificado por una pistolita! ¡El día que tome el lugar de mi padre te erradicaré como la rata de alcantarilla que eres! –

_Si llegas a tomar su lugar; _pensó el ladrón con burla. No había forma alguna que ese niñato se convirtiera al líder de los Santini. _Demasiado volátil y caprichoso_. No duraría ni un año antes de que alguno de los suyos le matara. Era una sorpresa que siguiera vivo hasta ahora con los problemas legales que sus amoríos causaban a la Familia.

–Alessio, vámonos ya –volvió hablar el hombre que lo había interrumpido anteriormente. Len se detuvo un momento a verlo con atención lo reconoció. Era Pietro Santini, primo de Alessio, y uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a su ataque al casino hace casi un año –. No tiene sentido que estemos aquí– Sus ojos nunca miraron a Len o a Mick a la cara.

–No me iré hasta que él aparezca. –dijo el heredero obstinadamente, soltándose del agarre del guarura que lo había restringido anteriormente. Su ataque de ira había pasado.

Así que Alessio sí estaba buscando a alguien como Len había sospechado desde el inicio. Alguien tan importante que el mafioso se había arriesgado a provocar un conflicto entre su Familia y los Rogues por él. Posiblemente otro prospecto a amantes. Leonard sintió lástima por el individuo.

–Ni siquiera sabes si va a llegar – le respondió Pietro –. Desde un inicio fue estúpido venir aquí… Es un CSI, no tiene sentido que frecuentara este lugar…–

Al oír que el sujeto en cuestión era un CSI, el corazón de Len se detuvo por un segundo. Una sensación desagradable le revolvió el estómago. El único CSI que se había presentado a _Saints and Sinners_ con la frecuencia suficiente para ser considerado un cliente era Barry Allen.

_No él. Por favor. No él._

Una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió; una parte de éste era preocupación por su némesis, sabiendo el peligro en el que se encontraba, y otra parte, la mayoría, era ira. Una ira tan pura que lo asustó. Sólo había sentido eso contra las pocas personas que habían puesto a Lisa en peligro, incluido su padre.

– ¡Mierda!–maldijeron a sus espaldas. Posiblemente fuese Mick, quien veía la tormenta aproximarse, a pesar de que no podía verle el rostro. Pues lo conocía tan bien para predecirle. El pirómano había llegado a la misma conclusión que Len.

Mick se había enterado de la identidad secreta del superhéroe sin necesidad de que Len le dijera. Tal como el ladrón suponía que iba a pasar. Sin importar lo que muchos pensaran, Mick era bastante observador. Tal vez las palabras no eran lo suyo, pero eso no lo hacía menos inteligente de lo que era.

Le había bastado con ver la manera en que Barry y Leonard se relacionaban durante las visitas del CSI al bar para compararlas con sus interacciones con Flash para atar cabos. Aunque el pirómano insistía que lo que lo había delato era la manera en que Len los miraba a ambos. _Tonterías._

–No estarás hablando de Barry Allen o ¿Sí?–dijo Leonard confrontando al elefante en la habitación. Aunque era obvio que no había otra posibilidad.

Al oír el nombre del CSI, Alessio se enderezó, sacando el pecho y elevando la barbilla. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con interés y la sospecha en ellos. La reacción del joven fue suficiente para confirmar la identidad del interés del mafioso.

¡_Maldito hijo de puta! _

– ¿Cómo lo conoces?–preguntó Alessio amenazante.

_No lo hagas, idiota. No digas tonterías. Piensa en otra salida. _Leonard Snart se arrepentiría de lo que saliera de su boca. Había repasado mentalmente distintas posibilidades de sacar a Barry del problema, sin embargo esa era la mejor opción. _Ese chico va a ser mi muerte._

–Él es mi amante– contestó brutalmente. Un silencio invadió el lugar. No sabía cuántos habían estado escuchando su conversación, pero podía sentir como todas las miradas estaban clavadas en su espalda.

– ¿Tu amante?–repitió incrédulo el más joven. Pietro y el guardia se miraron nerviosos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Mi amante– volvió a decir con lentitud. Oyó otra maldición a su espalda, definitivamente emitida por Mick.

– ¿Bartholomew Henry Allen, CSI? – dijo todavía sin creerlo, Alessio. Su ira todavía sofocada por la sorpresa. –. ¿El hombre más hermoso, gentil y amable que he visto?–

_También el más nerd, ingenuo y bueno que la creación ha conocido. Incluso, demasiado bueno para creer ver bondad en un hombre como lo era él._

–Sí–Len confirmó nuevamente con firmeza. Su mano se posición sobre su arma, preparándose para un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para las carcajadas maniáticas que salieron de los labios del otro. _¿Qué carajo?_

–Maldita sea mi suerte– dijo Alessio cuando logró parar de reír. –Era obvio que alguien tan bello no podía estar soltero–. Se volteó a ver al guardia que no había hablado, mismo que se había puesto blanco al escuchar a Len reclamar a Barry como suyo. – ¿No me dijiste que era soltero?– cuestionó.

–Yo…– farfulló pero fue interrumpido por la bofetada que le dio su jefe. No volvió a abrir la boca. Al mirar nuevamente a Leonard, una sonrisa histérica, que no hacía nada por esconder su ira, adornaba su rostro.

– ¡Qué afortunado eres, Snart!– exclamó con amabilidad –. Realmente muy afortunado…–se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro, despeinándolo ligeramente, en un gesto relajado –. Admitiré que esta vez te llevaste el premio mayor y como el caballero que soy aceptaré mi derrota –. _Este imbécil es un pésimo actor. _– Y como muestra de ello, te invito a ti y a Barry a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, el viernes que viene–. _¿Me crees lo suficientemente estúpido para no reconocer una trampa?– _Para demostrar que no hay rencores entre nosotros…–.

–Por supuesto–contestó el ladrón entre dientes.

_Estoy jodido._

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente, sus labios estaban torcidos en algo más parecido a una mueca macabra que a una sonrisa, antes de moverse hacia la salida. Sus acompañantes iban detrás de él. Su andar confiado. Antes de salir, se giró a mirar a Len. Sus ojos contenían una crueldad sádica. Le susurro algo a Pietro, quien le dio el arma que guardaba en la cintura.

El líder de los Rogues desenfundó rápidamente su arma, listo para responder a un inminente taque. El cual no llegó o, al menos, no estaba dirigido hacía él. El guardia sin nombre cayó sin vida al suelo. La bala había entrado por la cuenca del ojo derecho y salido por la parte posterior del cráneo, reventándolo; creando un desastre sanguinolento.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza como despedida, Alessio se marchó con su primo tras de él. Len contempló por un segundo el cadáver en la entrada, antes de caminar hacia el cuarto privado que tenía en el bar. _¿Ese hijo de puta se atrevía a amenazarlo tan descaradamente? _

Pocos segundos después de estar en la habitación, Lisa y Mick entraron abruptamente. Siendo el último quien cerrará la puerta detrás de sí. Len se sentó en la cama vieja que mantenía en el lugar, enfrentando a sus seres queridos. Los cuales permanecieron de pie, observándolo. El cuarto estaba aislado por lo que nadie escucharía la conversación que tuvieran.

– ¿En qué estabas pensado?– preguntó0 Lisa preocupa, casi gritando –. No se juega con Alessio Santini, el hijo de puta es un demente sádico–. –Lo sé. – respondió Leonard manteniendo la calma. Su mirada sobre Mick, quien lo veía con atención. –Pero no podía dejar que siguiera buscando a Barry…–.

–Claro que no– comentó su hermana, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Len entrecerró los ojos ligeramente por la reacción de la mujer –. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No estamos ciegos, Lenny! Todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Barry –. Señalo hacia la puerta–. Incluso aquellos que no saben que Barry es Flash –.

–No estoy…–intentó defenderse el ladrón, ganándose una risa ahogada de Mick y un resoplo de su hermana.

–Lisa tiene razón, Jefe –dijo Mick, recargándose en la pared –. Desde el inicio has tenido un intenso crush con el chico–.

–El punto es que no puedes enfrentarte a toda la Mafia Italiana por él– interrumpió Lisa–. Entiendo la preocupación que sientes por Barry, es el mejor amigo de mi novio, pero él sólito puede lidiar con Alessio–.

–No estoy seguro de eso– contestó Leonard–. Barry es demasiado bueno e intentaría buscar la manera de cambiar a Alessio sin entender lo jodido y enfermo que ese tipo está–.

_Barry intentaría salvar a cualquier alma en desgracia que se cruzara en su camino. Lo ha intentado conmigo._

– ¡Estás celoso!–anunció Lisa señalándolo con el dedo, la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro–. No quieres que nadie toque a Barry que no seas tú–.

– ¡Lisa!– le regañó el mayor–. No es eso…tú sabes la clase de monstruo que es Alessio… ¡Lo hago por el bienestar de Barry!–

– ¡Podrías haber ideado otra manera!– refutó la joven criminal– Pero escogiste decir que era tu amante porque es lo que quisieras que fuera.– se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.–No te engañes, Lenny–añadió antes de salir, cerrando la puerta al hacerlo.

Len cerró los ojos por un segundo, meditando las palabras de su hermana. No era estúpido, él sabía que sentía algo por el superhéroe. Él no lo llamaría amor, pero se preocupaba por él. Intentó ponerle nombre al sentimiento…_Atracción, tal vez. _

–Snart…–le llamó a Mick rompiendo su meditación. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo–. ¿Cómo le dirás al chico lo que está por suceder?–

_Mierda, Barry. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que tenían que aparentar estar juntos? O ¿sobre la fiesta?_

Mick soltó una carcajada al notar lo jodido que estaba su mejor amigo. Len le gruño mostrando su fastidio y lo poco feliz que le hacía su burla. _Realmente Barry iba a ser su muerte._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Wish I had a time machine_

_So I could find some clarity_

_Give you all the best of me_

_'Cause that's what you deserve_

(Take it out on you, Ruelle)

Barry sonrió satisfecho cuando, después de una larga jornada laboral, hizo click en el botón enviar para hacerle llegar sus reportes de los últimos casos a su coordinador. La parte administrativa de su trabajo era la que más odiaba y, usualmente, la relegaba hasta último momento, por lo que se le habían acumulado bastantes y su coordinador no había estado muy feliz con el hecho. Así que había tomado la decisión de usar todo ese día para terminar con lo pendiente antes de que le reportarán su retraso a Singh.

Gracias a todas las deidades habidas y por haber, su intervención como superhéroe no fue requerida el día de hoy, aún. No sabía si preocuparse o no por lo silenciosa que se encontraba la vida criminal de la ciudad…como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta. Sólo esperaba que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas y todo resultará bien. Escuchó como un par de pasos se acercaban a su oficina y el sentimiento de satisfacción empezó a disminuir… ¿más trabajo? ¿Hubo algún crimen?

–Dime que no hiciste nada de lo que deba preocuparme– le pidió Joe al entrar al laboratorio con la preocupación escrita en el rostro.

–No que yo sepa– respondió el aludido inmediatamente–. A menos que te refieras a mi retraso con los reportes, entonces es cierto–. Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia su padre adoptivo con las manos ligeramente hacia arriba, indicando su inocencia y rendición–. En mi defensa, no eran de vida o muerte y he estado ocupado…–

–No habló de tus reportes– lo interrumpió el mayor ante las divagaciones del otro–. Habló de Alessio Santini, quien está con el Capitán y te está buscando–-.

–Alessio Santini–repitió Barry meditabundo, tratando de recordar a quien le pertenecía ese nombre.

Al ser un Santini tenía que estar involucrado con la mafia italiana que rondaba por la ciudad, lo cual hacía que fuera peligroso que lo estuvieran buscando en su trabajo normal. Como Flash, hace mucho tiempo que no se involucraba en los negocios de la familia, parecía que ellos habían evitado llamar la atención de su equipo y, gracias al tratado de los Rogue con ellos, no se involucraban en asuntos con metahumanos. Por lo que podía deducir que lo estaban como Barry, el CSI, quien había compadecido en un juicio en su contra hace apenas unas semanas atrás.

No había sido un caso necesariamente complejo a nivel de obtención de pruebas, pero sí uno difícil en el aspecto legal. Cecile había necesitado de todas las pruebas y apoyo posibles para comprobar que el matón había actuado y asesinado bajo órdenes de los Santini. El héroe podía recordar lo tensa situación, demasiada presión política y económica involucrada; sin embargo, no podía rememorar a nadie con el nombre de Alessio.

– ¿Quién es Alessio Santini?– le preguntó a Joe, después de repasar la lista mental de nombres que conocía de la Mafia Italiana.

–El hijo menor del viejo Santini– le respondió el detective–. No ha estado involucrado en los negocios de su familia, recién llegó a la ciudad después de la muerte de su hermano mayor el año pasado–explicó–. Hasta este momento sólo ha sido detenido por problemas de alcohol, multas de tráfico y peleas, nada sospechoso–

Barry volvió a repasar en su memoria, intentando recordar si alguna vez se había cruzado con alguien que pudiese ser esa persona de la que hablaba Joe. Obviamente debía ser alguien joven, alrededor de su propia edad, y, tal vez, había estado en el juicio… _¡Oh!_... Podía recordar que, al salir del juzgado, había chocado con un hombre atractivo, quien había estado apurado por entrar al edificio y era escoltado por varios guardaespaldas. Barry inmediatamente se había disculpado ante su descuido, un poco incomodado por las miradas amenazantes de sus protectores. Sin embargo, el otro sólo le había dedicado una sonrisa despreocupada, y bastante acogedora, y minimizó el accidente. El encuentro había durado menos de cinco minutos.

–Barry, ¿me estás escuchando?–La voz de Joe sacó de sus pensamientos al más joven, quien asintió instintivamente sin haber escuchado una palabra de lo que le había dicho. El detective arqueó una ceja, sabiendo de antemano que su hijo no le había escuchado–. Entonces, ¿qué esperas? El capitán te espera en su oficina–le apuró exasperado.

Barry asintió y se apresuró a salir hacia la oficina de Singh. Joe se quedó en el laboratorio en silencio, viendo hacia el escritorio del joven. Había olvidado su cartera y su celular. Pocos segundos después, el joven volvió entrar, usando su velocidad, y tomó sus cosas antes de volver a desaparecer. Le había dedicado a su padre adoptivo una sonrisa inocente, la cual estaba acompañada por una mirada ligeramente avergonzada y un rubor en las mejillas. Negando con la cabeza, el detective rio entre dientes _Barry nunca cambiaría; héroe o no, seguía siendo ese pequeño niño brillante pero torpe que había adoptado hace más de quince años._

Antes de entrar, Barry se aseguró de tocar para anunciar su presencia. Una vez que el capitán le dio permiso, abrió la puerta sin saber que esperar. Dentro se encontraba el Capitán Singh y el opuesto hombre con el que había chocado.

– ¿Me buscaba, Capitán?– preguntó desde la puerta sin saber que hacer _¿Debería de entrar y sentarse? _Al no saber que ser consigo mismo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, buscando ocultar su nerviosismo sin parecer informal.

–Sí, Allen– le respondió David, su voz bastante plana y sin la característica emotividad con la que se dirigía a sus subordinados–. El Señor Santini–, la forma en que en que pronunció el nombre, como si fuera un trago de algo echado a perder, dejaba en claro el disgusto que el hombre le causaba–, me ha pedido hablar en privado con usted–.

– ¿Conmigo?–preguntó Barry confundido.

Un destello de alivio cruzó el rostro de David Singh al ver que CSI no sabía por qué de la visita del supuesto crimina; dejando en claro que no había ninguna relación entre ellos. Sin embargo, el alivio se convirtió en preocupación. _¿Qué quería el heredero de los Santini con Allen? _Asintió en respuesta para después levantarse de su asiento y salir de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Antes de hacerlo, tocó el hombro de Barry, en un gesto reconfortante, e hizo contacto visual con él; en esa mirada intentó hacerlo saber que no se encontraba desprotegido, a pesar de que se encontrarse solo con el hombro.

– ¿Por qué no toma asiento, Sr. Allen?–le dijo Alessio con voz aterciopelada, una vez que se encontraron solos. El CSI se apresuró a sentarse en la silla continúa a él y miró al otro sujeto, expectante y ansioso.

El mafioso lo miro por un momento; sus ojos oscuros lo observaron de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose por breves momentos en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, antes de continuar con su análisis. Barry se sintió ruborizar bajo la mirada del otro.

– ¿Qué necesita, Sr. Santini?–preguntó en un intento de sacudirse la incomodidad que sentía y apartar la mirada del hombre.

–Llámame Alessio–le respondió– ¿Puedo llamarte Barry?–le cuestionó con la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del CSI y, por una extraña razón, Barry se sintió como un conejo frente a un zorro. Éste afirmó rápidamente, dándole permiso de usar su nombre de pila– ¡Perfecto!– exclamó con una sonrisa encantadora–. Después de todo tenemos a un amigo en común–.

– ¿Lo tenemos?– preguntó Barry intento en pensar cuál de sus amigos podía ser. _¿Oliver? ¿Laurel? ¿Sara?_

–La verdad cuando te vi por primera vez no pude evitar pensar que era un inocente e ingenuo chico– le dijo. Su voz pareció acariciar las palabras _inocente _e _ingenuo_; lo cual hizo que su estómago se encogiera ante el tono de voz del otro–. Mi sorpresa fue descubrir que no eras tan inocente…después de todo eres el juguete de Snart– su voz se volvió venenosa hacia al final de su discurso.

– ¿Juguete?– exclamó Barry ruborizándose ante la implicación. Sus ojos revelaban su confusión y sorpresa.

– ¿No lo eres?–cuestionó Alessio interesado, sus ojos entrecerrando analizaron críticamente la reacción de Barry. Éste sintió un aura amenazante surgiendo del otro.

–Yo no soy el juguete de nadie– contestó el CSI–. Mi relación con Snart es mi asunto y no tengo porque discutirlo con nadie–agregó Barry desafiante.

Barry no estaba seguro que había hecho pensar al hombre que tenía una relación con el criminal. _Noesqueelquisieraquefueracierto. _Pero no iba a desmentir la idea; algo en el lenguaje corporal del otro le prevenía de hacerlo. Alessio sonrió ante la respuesta dada y, en un movimiento fluido, se levantó de su asiento y, colocándose enfrente de él, lo acorralo en su silla poniendo sus manos sobre cada uno de los descansa-brazos respectivos. El especio entre ellos era mínima; lo que permitía que Barry pudiese oler su loción, lo cual era tanta que le causó náuseas. Fácilmente hubiera podido librarse del encierro del otro, pero no debía mostrar sus habilidades o causar sospecha en el otro.

–Eres igual de protector que Snart–le dijo el hombre–. Sólo que tú eres ardiente donde él es frío–acercó su rostro al de Barry, quien intentó alejarse pero se vio limitado por el respaldo de la silla–. Me preguntó si eres igual de desafiante en la cama…–

–Allen– interrumpió la voz del Capitán Singh.

Alessio se separó inmediatamente ante la presencia del superior de Barry. El CSI volteó a ver aliviado a su jefe. Detrás de él, Joe estaba observando con un gesto de preocupación e ira en su rostro.

–Creo que es hora de irme– dijo Alessio sencillamente, sacudiendo la tensión en el ambiente– Hasta la próxima, Barry– se despidió y se marchó. Al pasar al lado del capitán chocó su hombro contra el de él, ante el hecho de que el otro semi-obstruía el camino.

Un silencio invadió el precinto mientras el hombre se abría camino entre el mar de policías Una vez que el mafioso salió del lugar, todos los ojos se pusieron sobre Barry. El Capitán, con Joe detrás de él, entró a la oficina y, una vez que Joe estuvo dentro también, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Allen?– preguntó el Capitán con expresión severa.

_Yo solo quería ir a casa. _Pensó el velocista.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Gotta get away, gotta escape  
From the daylight  
I can see the way painted beneath the moon_

(Fear on fire, Ruelle)

Fue necesario un milagro para que pudiese salir de la estación sin media comisaria en su espalda. Después de que Alessio se fuera, Singh y Joe lo interrogaron sobre su relación con el mafioso; una vez que les aseguro que no había relación alguna y que no tenía idea de porqué lo buscaba o de su comportamiento –sin mencionar la implicación de Snart–, los dos mayores querían ponerlo en vigilancia y bajo protección.

Sin embargo, luego de otra acalorada discusión, logró convencer a los dos, de que por el momento, lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo. Joe fue el primero en ceder cuando él le dedicó una mirada cautelosa del joven, quién le recordó que éste podía defenderse solo. Una vez que el detective le apoyó, David le dejó retirarse del lugar.

Dejó salir un suspiro, aliviado y cansado al mismo tiempo, mientras buscaba en su maletín las llaves de su departamento, frente a éste. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ésta ya estaba entreabierta. Se congeló en su sitio; el joven héroe estaba seguro de que, antes de ir al trabajo, la había cerrado con llave.

Contempló sus opciones por un segundo: Podría entrar usando su velocidad y revisar si alguien seguía adentro o entrar como Flash y detener al intruso y llevarlo a la policía; esperando que el intruso siguiera adentro y no hubiese sido un ladrón provisional que sólo hubiera entrado y salido rápidamente con su motín… Sin embargo, había otra posibilidad: El intruso podía ser alguien relacionado con Alessio Santini o el mismo hombre.

Si fuese éste el caso, no debía usar sus poderes sin su máscara o entrar como Flash, ya que ninguno de sus alarmas se hubiese activado y no podía justificar la presencia de su _alter ego_ sin asociarlo consigo mismo. Tras meditarlo por unos minutos más, tomó la decisión de entrar como Barry Allen y, luego, notificar a la policía directamente y dejar que ellos investigarán.

Con lentitud, extrema en sus estándares, empujó la puerta. Procedió con cautela, distinguiendo una forma sentada en su sofá enfrente de él. Permaneció cerca de la pared y arrastrando su mano al interruptor y, con un movimiento fluido, encendió las luces.

– ¡Snart!– exclamó el superhéroe sorprendido de ver al criminal en su sofá. No era la primera vez que el hombre se infiltraba en donde no debería, pero éste nunca había entrado en su departamento, ya que se había mudado hace poco tiempo y, se suponía que, sólo Joe conocía la dirección–. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?–

–Siempre mantengo un ojo en ti, Barry– respondió el criminal–. Bonito lugar, ya habías tardado en dejar a los West– El menor se sonrojo ante lo dicho por lo otro.

No era como no deseaba convivir con los West… ¡Ellos eran su familia!...Pero después de darse cuenta de que realmente no había un futuro para sus sentimientos con Iris; había decidido que necesitaba un nuevo inicio, tras pasar casi más de una década enamorado de ella. Por lo que se apresuró a independizarse, por segunda vez, y buscarse a sí mismo.

Aunque la razón de su sonrojo era que, después de darse cuenta del cambio en sus sentimientos, el primer lugar al que había ocurrido ir en busca de refugio había sido _Saints and Sinners. _Prácticamente, había llorado y buscando consuelo en los brazo de Snart ante el duelo de dejar ir su primer amor ir. Después, se volvió una constante, la búsqueda de consejo entre el héroe y el villano, sin que su equipo supiera. Incluso, había sido él quien le aconsejó empezar de nuevo. Por lo que tenerlo allí, en su departamento, le hacía sentir nervioso, expectante...

–Gracias–contestó irónicamente, relajándose ante la presencia del hombre, sabía que no intentaría herirlo. – ¿Qué hacer aquí?– preguntó al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, dejando su maletín en el suelo–. Dudó que hayas venido porque me quisieras ver– añadió. Un ligero desazón recorrió a Barry al decirlo, al considerar que era posible que el hombre sólo le tolerará por "negocios".

–Lo cierto es que, por mucho que me duele admitirlo, no es una visita casual– admitió Leonard desde su lugar, sus ojos azules clavados en el joven y siguiéndole cada vez que se movía.

– ¿Tienes problemas con un meta? ¿Lisa está en problemas? – preguntó Barry sentándose en el mismo sofá que el ladrón, dejando sólo un par de centímetros entre ellos.

–No, no tengo problemas con ningún metahumano y Lisa está perfectamente bien, de lo contrario Ramón ya te hubiera dicho algo– contestó sinceramente Len–. Eres tú quien está en problemas–.

– ¿Yo?– repitió confundido el superhéroe.

–Sí– afirmó el otro–. Alessio Santini fue a buscarte a _Saints and Sinners _anoche– le informó. Barry frunció el ceño ante lo dicho.

–Hoy fue a buscarme a la comisaria– comentó en voz alta intentando encontrar sentido a lo ocurrido. _¿Por qué Alessio Santini lo buscaba?_

– ¡Qué!– exclamó Snart, rompiendo su desinteresada actitud de siempre. En su voz se encontraba no se denotaba su preocupación y su ira, pero en sus ojos traidores se podía apreciar un fuego helado– ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo?– Len volvió a recorrer de pies a cabeza en busca de heridas.

–Actuó muy extraño– contestó apresuradamente el velocista, al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos y colocaba sus manos en los hombros del otro en un gesto reconfortante–, Pero no hizo o dijo nada amenazante o… concreto– le aseguró.

Leonard estaba furioso, pero preocupado inmensamente. El hecho de que el mafioso fuera tan descarado; no sólo lo amenazó en su territorio sino que tampoco tenía temor de la policía. Realmente era un estúpido y prepotente niñato.

–También te mencionó a ti…–La voz de Barry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó sin poder evitarlo _¿Qué le había dicho?_

–Que te mencionó, Snart– repitió Barry con cansancio. _Realmente quería dormir_ Fue entonces que le cayó el peso de lo dicho por el mafioso sobre el hombre enfrente suyo–. Me preguntó qué tipo de relación teníamos…–

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?– le interrumpió Len; consternado por la posibilidad de que le hubieran revelado lo que había dicho en el bar.

–Fue bastante crudo, preguntó si tú y yo…– el velocista se ruborizó; ante eso Len enarcó una ceja, curioso–. Ya sabes…– _Maldita sea. _Barry pensó. _¡Eres un adulto!_– Que tú y yo teníamos una relación…–

– ¿Qué respondiste?– preguntó Snart con mirada profunda, acortando, todavía más, la distancia entre ellos. Las mejillas de Barry se tornaron aún más rojas. Sin embargo, Len no reparó en ello, más preocupado por la posibilidad de que el CSI hubiese arruinado la fachada que hacía inventado para protegerlo.

–Que era privado y que no tenía nada que decirle– admitió Barry con voz queda.

Una parte de él lo había hecho para negar su relación con el Flash, por si la razón de que su visita tuviera como propósito descubrir su identidad secreta. Pero otro parte de él, una que no quería reconocer, no le disgustaba la idea que el otro había sugerido…la posibilidad de que entre Len y él hubiera algo más…Muchas veces, sus visitas a _Saints and Sinners _no tenían otro propósitos que pasar tiempo con el otro, ya que adoraba su sarcasmo y sentido del humor.

Len notó el sentimiento de afecto y protección en la mirada de Barry. Esto desvaneció toda duda posible sobre si debía protegerlo del mafioso. El chico era tan bueno, leal y honesto… No merecía que un hombre como Alessio lo usará o hiriera…

–Siempre actuando imprudentemente–se burló Len, pero luego su rostro perdió todo rastro de humor–. Él te quiere a ti–.

– ¿Qué?–preguntó Barry incrédulo, rompiendo el hechizo que los atraía uno hacia el otro, sobresaltándose– ¿Para qué quiere a Flash?–

–No–contestó Len– No quiere a Flash, quiere a Barry Allen….a ti–

– ¿Para qué?– preguntó Barry sin entender _¿Qué le había hecho pensar que él era un corrupto?_

– No es por tu trabajo– dijo Len adivinando lo que pasaba por su cabeza–. Te quiere a ti como su nuevo amante– Barry le miró como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma–. El otro día fue a buscarte al bar e hizo claro sus intenciones hacia ti–

– ¿Por qué?– cuestionó el otro confundido. _¿Por qué se había fijado en él? ¿Por qué había ido a Saints and Sinners si iba ir a la comisaria? ¿Por qué le había confesado sus intenciones a Len y no a él?_

–Encajas perfectamente con su tipo amantes– admitió Len–. Fue a _Saints and Sinners _a buscarte, te has hecho un cliente demasiado recurrente–.

–Tú me defendiste– dijo Barry enternecido– Por eso cree que hay algo entre nosotros– dedujo.

–No– dijo Len–. No es una suposición que él se haya hecho, yo le dije que tú y yo éramos pareja– Barry no le contestó, sólo lo miró anonadado–. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió que pudiese disuadirle de buscarte…–

–Pensé que tú y los Santini tenían un acuerdo de Paz–lo interrumpió Barry sin pensar.

–Lo hay todavía– confirmó Snart– Por…–

–Lo estás poniendo en riesgo para protegerme– volvió a interrumpir el más joven–. Tengo entendido que Alessio es el heredero del viejo Santini– su expresión era de alarma– ¡No puedes arriesgar el trato por mí! Muchas personas depende de él…Yo puedo protegerme solo–.

–Sí esto fuera una pelea contra Flash, no dudaría en tu capacidad de protegerte, _Scarlet _– intervino Len– Sin embargo, es una pelea de Barry Allen, el CSI, contra uno de los hombres más sádicos y caprichosos que habitan Central City– explicó–. Él no se iba a detener sólo porque tú lo rechazarás–

–Len…–murmuró Barry el nombre del delincuente por primera vez en la noche. Su tono era una mezcla de emociones: Sorpresa, ternura y gratitud.

Len sintió que el tiempo se detenía por un segundo. No era la primera vez que él usaba ese tono de voz con él. En más de una ocasión, cuando discutían o negociaban antes y después de una puesta de escena de los Rogues, el joven usaba ese tono cuando descubría que Len había planeado todo para que nadie saliese herido, ni hubiese victimas accidentales o que el súper villano se había preocupado por el bienestar del héroe. Usualmente, eso desarmaba al mayor, al verse expuesto, y hacía que huyese del lugar, no preparado para discutir sus emociones. Pero esta vez era diferente.

–No es sólo eso– agregó Snart– Él no creyó del todo lo que le dije, obviamente ante su visita a la CCPD, por lo que nos invitó a una fiesta es organizada por su familia–

–Es una trampa, ¿verdad?– preguntó Barry, analizando la situación. El otro enarcó una ceja, obviando la respuesta–. Si nos coordinamos junto a mi equipo y el tuyo, podríamos…–

– ¿No te molesta?– Snart preguntó. Barry le miró sin comprender su pregunta–. ¿Qué haya dicho que tú y yo somos pareja?– aclaró.

– ¡No!–aseguró Barry rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido–. Quiero decir… no me molesta que hayas tenido que mentir…era para protegerme…–empezó a balbucear– ¡A menos de que tengas un novio o novia! No quiero invadir…–

–_Scarlet– _le llamó Len para callarlo–. No estoy en ninguna relación– dudó por un segundo y luego continuó–, Pensé que te molestaría tener que fingir salir conmigo, después de todo soy un criminal y un hombre– concluyó.

–No tengo problemas con que seas un hombre–dijo Barry entendiendo la preocupación del otro– No serías el primero con él que he salido– Snart le miró sorprendido– ¿Qué? Uno tiene derecho a salir con quien se le plazca, ¿ok?–

–Te das cuenta que deberás fingir una relación con un criminal y eso podía afectarte– Len regresó al tema en cuestión, librando a Barry de tener que dar explicaciones.

–No existe tu historial criminal y, mientras no me involucre en ninguno de los casos en los que seas sospechoso, no habría problema– respondió Barry con facilidad. Tan sencillamente como si ya hubiese considerado la idea antes de que se presentará la situación.

Leonard le miro por un momento, que para el otro fue una eternidad. Cuando había decidido protegerlo; fue lo más natural para él admitir que eran pareja, _amantes_; sin embargo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que también era instintivo para Barry confiar en él.

–Muy bien– dijo Len– Estaré rondando la estación, llevándote y recogiéndote para evitar más visitas indeseadas–.

– ¿Qué pasará con Singh?– preguntó Barry– ¿No crees que sospechará de nuestra supuesta relación?–

–No me verá– dijo Snart– E, incluso sí lo hiciera, improvisaré algo que expliqué mi presencia….al menos de que… ¿quieras incluirlo?–

–No…–admitió Barry. Entre menos gente involucrada sería fácil mantener la fachada de su treta–. Entonces… ¿cómo fingimos ser pareja?

En otro lado de la ciudad, Alessio Santini tomó otro trago de su whisky mientras revisaba su celular con aparente pereza. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. Su habitación solo estaba iluminada por la lámpara de noche a su lado; lo cual daba un aspecto lúgubre a sus hermosas facciones.

Barry Allen no era la persona más activa en redes sociales; la mayoría de ellos se encontraban llenas de publicaciones científicas o paranormales y uno que otro meme relacionado con el superhéroe de Central City. No había mucha información personal o íntima, aunque era lo esperado teniendo encuentra su profesión.

Por otra parte, sus contactos eran una interesante fuente de información. En especial dos de ellos: Cisco Ramon y Iris West, la última era quien tenía más información del pasado del joven al ser su más vieja amistad y su hermana adoptiva, pero el primero era quien tenía la más interesante.

El varón trabajaba en Star Labs, lo que quedaba del lugar, y su amistad con Barry había comenzado nueve meses después de la explosión del mismo, cuando el CSI había despertado de su coma. Ramon era bastante activo en Twitter e Instagram y era común que Barry saliera en alguna de sus fotos o fuese aludido en las publicaciones del latino. Sin embargo, lo más interesante eran sus fotos de Lisa Snart junto a las descripciones románticas que solían acompañarlas. Parecía que el mejor amigo de Barry salía con la hermana de Captain Cold.

Cuando Snart había declarado que Barry era su amante, Alessio había dudado de la veracidad del hecho. Puesto que no parecía encajar con lo que sabía de Snart y Barry. El primero odiaba a la CCPD, por sus _daddy issues, _y el segundo aparentaba no ser capaz de ser deshonesto ni de salir con algún criminal. Pero después de su visita a la CCPD y ver la relación entre la hermana de Snart y el mejor amigo del CSI, todo parecía encajar. Incluso, si le fastidiaba sus planes a Alessio momentáneamente.

Cuando conoció a Barry afuera del juzgado, se vio hipnotizado por la gentileza y preocupación que éste había mostrado ante el hecho de que le había podido lastimarlo por accidente. Poco después, el joven empezó a disculparse, sus palabras tropezando una tras otra, y un rubor en sus mejillas. Una interesante criatura, era natural que le llamará la atención al ser tan diferente a las personas con las personas con las que solía rodearse; también influyó que el CSI fuese increíblemente atractivo.

Por lo que, pocos días después de ese día empezó a buscar información sobre el joven Desde su elección de carrera hasta cómo tomaba su café. Así como mantener un ojo en él en su vida pública, ya que por alguna razón no podía encontrar su casa. Fue mucha su sorpresa al descubrir que se encontraba soltero y de su corto, pero desastroso, historial amoroso.

Dos relaciones formales: Una detective y un piloto, éste último durante la universidad, con los que había dudado más que un par de meses antes de que ellos se trasladaran a otras ciudades para seguir sus ambiciones profesionales. También había encontrado a otras personas con las que había salido pero que no parecían haber hecho un gran impacto en la vida del CSI.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo que su curiosidad se inquietará más, lo que lo llevó a _Saints and Sinners, _fue la cantidad de veces que sus espías lo reportaron solo en lugar y que no siempre se le veía salir. Lo cual era bastante sospechoso para alguien con un historial limpio como Barry.

Ahora, después de todo, su deseo había aumentado, ya que no sólo por el reto que conllevaba sino por lo que vio en él cuando estuvieron solos en la oficina del capitán de la CCPD. .. Ese fuego que no debería tener alguien tan introvertido, torpe y bueno como Barry Allen.

–Señor–interrumpió su asistente y mano derecha, Irene Pace, entrando abruptamente a la habitación, encendiendo las luces a su paso–. Lamento molestarle, pero Paulo regresó…–

–Pensé que le había ordenado que siguiera a Barry como si fuese su maldita sombra–gruñó el varón.

–Lo sé, Señor– respondió Irene sin inmutarse por el mal genio o su estado semi-desnudo– Pero, Paulo tuvo que regresar debido a sus quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, el doctor ya lo entiende–.

– ¿Quemaduras?–repitió Alessio, inmediatamente procesando la información. Snart estaba dejándole en claro que no iba a tolerar ninguna intervención de su parte en la vida de Barry.

_Ese hijo de puta se cree capaz de amenazarme. _Pensó con rabia.

– ¿Quiere que mande a alguien más?–preguntó la mujer, quien podía ver la ira crecer dentro de su jefe.

–No– dijo Alessio después de considerarlo por un segundo–. Retírate a descansar, Irene, hablaremos por la mañana–

Irene asintió e hizo lo que se le dijo, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Alessio dejó su celular en la mesa de noche con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Su enojo visible en sus ojos y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

_Ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra, Snart._ Pensó el mafioso. _Pero la guerra apenas comienza._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you_

(_Everybody wants to rule the world_, Lorde)

Cisco despertó sobresaltado por el sonido del timbre de su puerta, provocando que cayera de la cama. Se quedó por un tiempo en el suelo, demasiado dormido para funcionar, esperando que en cualquier momento la persona que se encontraba tocando desistiera de ello. El timbre nunca dejó de sonar. Rindiéndose, se levantó, todavía adormilado, y caminó hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, Cisco no tuvo la precaución de ver quien era la persona que tocaba, Lisa Snart entró enfurecida en el departamento de su novio. La mujer parecía una fiera enjaulada, a punto de matar a cualquiera que le provocará, moviendo sus manos y hablando violentamente. Si pareja le miró sin comprender que decía entre lo rápido que hablaba y lo cansado que seguía

–Lisa–le llamó con voz amodorrada, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió hablando–. Lisa–le volvió a llamar, está vez un poco más despierto, pero sin resultado alguno–. ¡Lisa!– gritó, interrumpiendo el monologo de la fémina.

Lisa le miró indignada por cómo le había hablado, ya que rara vez le gritaba o alzaba la voz. Cisco se arrepintió inmediatamente, pues no había querido hacerle sentir mal a su novia, pero la situación era bastante surrealista: Era un domingo en la mañana, ni siquiera podía determinar qué hora era, y ella había llegado, sin explicación, a aterrorizar su sueño.

– ¿Qué pasó, amor?– preguntó Cisco con voz calmada– ¿Alguien está en problemas?

–Sí, bueno…no– contestó Lisa– No aún… o ¿sí?– agregó algo confundida. Cisco le miró intentando descifrar lo que preocupaba a su pareja–. Leonard le declaró la guerra a los Santini por culpa de Barry– espetó abruptamente.

– ¿Qué?–exclamó el varón alarmado, inmediatamente alzando su mano para abrir un portal a Star Labs; una guerra entre los Rogues y la mafia italiana sólo podía resultar en un infierno para la ciudad

– ¡Espera, Cisco!–le gritó su novia tomando sus manos para que evitar que usará sus poderes–. No quise decirlo así…–

– ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?–preguntó el otro, un poco malhumorado. Sin embargo, aceptó el abrazo de su pareja, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

–Ayer Mick quemó a uno de los hombres de Alessio Santini–le explicó Lisa–. Me temó la respuesta de los Santini–

– ¿Por qué hizo eso? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Barry con todo esto?– preguntó Cisco separándose un poco de su novia, para verla a la cara–. ¿Quién es Alessio?–.

–Alessio es el hijo menor del Viejo Santini–respondió ella–. Quiere a Barry y Len mintió diciendo que era su novio…–

– ¿Snart y Barry?–exclamó el científico incrédulo– ¡Espera!...Santini quiere a Barry como…. –Lisa le observó con las cejas alzadas– Como…como… ¿Novio?–

–Amante, juguete sexual–dijo brutalmente su novia–, Alessio no tiene novios– Cisco le miro horrorizado–. ¡Te estás perdiendo el punto!–le llamó la atención la criminal– ¡Mi hermano está arriesgando su pellejo por tu amigo!–

–Deja ver sí entendí…– dijo el hombre– Snart le mintió a un mafioso diciendo que Barry y él son parejas para evitar que dañe a mi amigo– recapituló buscando hallar el sentido a la información que estaba recibiendo– Y, ahora, hay una posibilidad de que empiece una guerra de bandas…–

–Sí– afirmó ella, sabiendo que todo parecía una mala broma del destino.

– ¡Oh!– Fue lo único que pudo decir el otro, todavía sorprendido. _Era demasiado temprano para esto._

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Barry se preparó para ir a trabajar como todos los días, usando su velocidad para compensar lo tarde que se había despertado. No había podido conciliar el sueño después de su charla con Len, por lo que había hecho un par de rondas por la ciudad como Flash, deteniendo un par de criminales, para quemar su energía y distraerse de sus preocupaciones con respecto a Santini y su interés hacía él.

Usualmente, todos sus problemas se encontraban relacionados como él siendo Flash, no Barry Allen. Desde pequeño, aunque en el momento no lo hubiese sabido, todo se encontraba ligado a su destino entrelazado a la _speedforce_. Ahora, alguien mostraba un interés siniestro en él por sí mismo y no estaba seguro de cómo afrontarlo. Todo el asunto era bastante bizarro; un mafioso italiano se encontraba interesado, aparentemente, hacía él de manera física y sexual.

Desde el inicio, entendía que no era bueno que Alessio se encontrará atraído hacia él, ya que ponía en peligro su trabajo y su secreto como vigilante; pero no fue hasta que Len le explicó el historial "romántico" que entendió la preocupación de su "némesis". El italiano era una persona cruel y caprichosa, todos sus amates habían desaparecido en misteriosas circunstancias cuando estos habían intentado terminar su relación o en el momento en que el mafioso se hubiese aburrido de él; pocos meses después sus cuerpos fueron hallados en otros lugares, lejos de donde residiera Alessio, casi irreconocibles para la policía y con claros signos de tortura. Crímenes que nunca fueron vinculados a los Santini.

Inmediatamente, Barry había empezado a planear la manera de detener al hombre y llevarlo a lo justicia, pero Len lo detuvo al momento. Como si hubiese leído su mente, el mayor le había hecho prometer que no iba a indagar él solo o usarse como carnada para arrestar al otro; había demasiada mierda amontonada para poder detenerlo y serían necesarios años para poder hacerlo, como solía suceder cuando se intentaba arrestar a algún alto mando de alguna organización criminal. No dejó cambiar el tema hasta que le hizo jurar que no iba hacer nada. Los ojos del criminal fijos en los de otro, buscando algún detalle en el rostro del joven que señalará mentira. No encontró ninguna.

Después de eso, los dos se pusieron a planear cómo manejarían la situación. Una de las opciones había sido involucrar a Singh y al departamento para asegurar la seguridad de Barry como civil, la cual se había descartado inmediatamente; Lo cual relajaba a Len, ya que no quería involucrarse con la policía, y a Barry, que no deseaba poner a nadie en peligro. Por lo que, se decidió que lo mejor era manejar todo de manera extraoficial, a la usanza de superhéroes y villanos, y bajo el esquema de Snart.

El plan era pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, por si Alessio tuviera espías o quisiera abordarlo en solitario. Len pasaría recogerlo del trabajo y lo llevaría a casa; si no hubiera ninguna emergencia que requiriese a Flash, aunque el deber de héroe de la ciudad sería relegado en su mayoría a Wally. De igual manera, el criminal había querido llevarlo al trabajo, pero Barry se negó a ello _¡No era una damisela en apuros! _No quería malgastar el tiempo del otro. El CSI no dio su brazo a torcer y Len no tuvo otra salida que aceptar, por el momento.

De igual manera, se habían comprometido en ir juntos a Star Labs a explicar el asunto al equipo y coordinarse para lo que sucedería el viernes. Cisco iba a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando viera a Snart, ya que pudiese ser su cuñado, pero no confiaba en el hombre. Caitlin e Iris iban a estar en desacuerdo con trabajar con él, la primera no le había perdonado que la hubiese secuestrado. Wally iba a permanecer neutral y lo apoyaría en lo que pudiese, ya fuese como Kid Flash o hermano adoptivo. Sin embargo, la reacción de Joe era la que más le preocupa, su padre adoptivo iba a intentar matar a Len con sólo verlo entrar al laboratorio.

El héroe soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento. Esto iba a ser realmente muy complicado. _Un paso a la vez, _le dijo mentalmente una voz muy parecida a la de Len. Corrió, a velocidad normal, en busca del primer taxi que encontrará y esperar que el capitán no lo matará por llegar tarde, otra vez.

Al llegar a la CCPD, sintió las miradas de todo el departamento fijas en él. Éstas iban desde la preocupación hasta el odio y la acusación. Él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Fue entonces que el capitán salió de su oficina y le hizo una señal para que entrará con él. El rostro de David se veía severo.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraban Joe y Cecile, quienes se veían preocupados y tensos. El capitán cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y todas las cortinas, dándoles privacidad. Después se sentó en su asiento y esperó a que su subordinado hiciese lo mismo; quien se sentó entre los otros dos como si fuera un niño con sus padres en la oficina del director.

–El fiscal y dos funcionarios me hablaron esta mañana pidiendo tu destitución–dijo tajantemente David– No dieron motivos, pero pusieron suficiente presión para meter miedo algunos detectives y amenazaron con retener fondos del departamento– Barry abrió la boca para hablar, pero el otro no le dejo hablar–. No te voy a despedir, pero te voy a suspender indefinidamente–

– ¿QUÉ?– exclamó el joven confundido y enojado.

–Cecile buscará la manera de convencer a otros de que no proceda la demanda de estos imbéciles– dijo Joe, intentando calmarlo, pero bastante molesto también. Cecile puso la mano sobre el antebrazo del joven en un gesto reconfortante–. Obviamente, es ilegal lo que están haciendo y…–

–Pero… ¿por qué?– preguntó Barry, casi gritando, completamente perdido–. Yo…– fue entonces que hizo la conexión– ¡Santini hizo esto!–

–Eso me temo– admitió David– Por lo que tengo que volverte a preguntar, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué quiere ese hombre contigo?–

–Creo que…–farfulló el otro demasiado rápido para que lo entendiesen, pero llamó la atención de los demás _¿Cómo decirles que lo quería a él sin decirles que fue Leonard Snart quien se lo dijo?_

–Barry…–le llamó Joe, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

–Tal vez tenga que ver con la herencia que el Dr. Wells me dejó– mintió– .No puedo pensar en otro motivo…–

–Harrison Wells te dejó todo su dinero, propiedades y patentes, ¿cierto?– dijo Cecile intentando seguir la teoría que había puesto sobre la mesa.

–Sí–afirmó Barry, continuando con la mentira. Joe iba a matarlo cuando supiera que estaba engañando a la mujer con la que estaba saliendo, quien todavía no era consciente del gran secreto que ocultaba la familia West-Allen.

– ¿Es posible que sea cuestión monetaria? ¿Una posible extorsión?– propuso la abogada.

–Sea lo que sea, es momento de mantener la cabeza baja– dijo David– Joe te mantendrá informado de nuestros avances– Joe le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

– ¿Qué se supone que yo haga hasta entonces?–preguntó Barry frustrado.

No era posible que ese hombre que ni siquiera conociera se metiera en su vida; no sólo en la privada, sino en la profesional. No quería quedarse sentado esperando que otros solucionarán su vida. No quería quedarse sentado esperando que otros solucionarán sus problemas. Desde que había obtenido sus poderes, había dejado de acostumbrarse a sentirse vulnerable. Claro que no era ni siquiera una centésima parte de como lo hicieron sentir Thawne o Zoom, pero todavía era un horrible sentimiento.

–Aprende un nuevo hobbies– le sugirió David– Contacta a Joe o a mí si Santini intenta volver a contactarte– agregó.

Barry miró a los otros en la habitación: David le miraba preocupado pero asertivo; Cecile le miraba compasiva y empática; y Joe compartía su enojo y frustración. Sin ninguna otra opción, el joven acepto su destino, asintiendo tristemente.

Alessio Santini se encontraba en su auto frente a la CCPD. Los vidrios tintados impedían que los transeúntes vieran hacía el interior. Mientras que el varón miraba expectante la entrada del lugar, cazando, Irene revisaba la agenda de su jefe en su celular, aburrida.

La mujer había despertado con el mensaje urgente de su jefe en el que le pedía contactar aquellos con los que mantenían contacto en la alcaldía y el fiscal. Ella no se sorprendió del tema de discusión fuese la nueva obsesión de su jefe: Batholomew Henry Allen. El juego comenzaba nuevamente y esta vez era mucho más emocionante; iba a perseguir a su objetivo hasta ponerlo contra la espada y la pared, hasta que se sometiera a su voluntad.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron al ver a joven salir de la estación con el rostro apagado. Puede que no hubiera conseguido que lo despidieran, pero su suspensión debía ser un golpe fuerte para su espíritu. Una parte de Alessio quería ir tras él, pero era demasiado pronto.

–Quiero que vayas tras él, Irene– le ordenó a su secretaría, sorprendiéndola– Barry necesita una cara amigable en este momento– La joven asintió guardando su celular en el bolso y se preparó para salir, pero su jefe la sujeto del codo– Quiero que consigas que abra su corazón y sus secretos– Ella asintió–. No me falles y que nadie sospeché de ti– amenazó finalmente antes de cerrarle la puerta, una vez que ésta saliera.

Irene miró al auto irse, meditando su siguiente paso. Su cabello rojizo encendido, el cual llevaba recogido en un moño, y su vestido elegante la distinguía de la multitud. Sus lentes oscuros escondían su preocupación y ansiedad ante encontrarse en una situación que no había planeado, su jefe podía ser realmente impredecible. Finalmente, se decidió en seguir al hombre que la había metido en esto. Sólo podía esperar que todo saliese bien y no decepcionar a su jefe, por su propio bienestar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know_

_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

_One of these days a-coming, I'm gonna take that boy's crown_

(_Little Wicked_,Valerie Broussard)

Barry se sentó melancólico en Jitters, una taza de café caliente entre sus manos, mientras pensaba en una solución a su problema. Obviamente, Alessio era mucho más poderoso de lo que habìa esperado y, sumamente, descarado en el uso de su influencia para conseguir lo que quería. Realmente, era un golpe bajo el meterse en la vida laboral del CSI para intimidarlo, lo que provocaba que le hirviera la sangre.

Usualmente, buscaría enfrentar a su abusador y no dejarse intimidar. Desde que había obtenido sus poderes había dejado de correr de aquellos que querían abusar de él, ironicamente. Sin embargo, no podía verse rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Len; no quería perder su confianza. Ni siquiera para recuperar su trabajo de día; después de todo, lo que amaba de su trabajo era ayudar a la sociedad y lo podía hacer con su labor como superhéroe.

Al salir de la CCPD, había mandado un mensaje a Leonard, la noche anterior habían intercambiando sus números celulares, avisándole de la situación. Él le había llamado al segundo y pedido que le contará los detalles. La voz del criminal había sonado tan falta de emoción; tan diferente a la que había escudo anteriormente, pero demasiado parecida a la que usó cuando se vió forzado a trabajar con su padre. Cuando había asesinado a su padre a sangre fría por haber amenazado la vida de Lisa.

Un escalofrío había recorrido todo su cuerp al recordar el hecho. Por lo que le hizo prometer que no haría nada que implicará homicidio; promesa que el otro hizo a regañadientas, obligado a corresponder por la promesa que le había hecho Barry. El velocista había jurado que había escuchado la voz de Mick burlándose de Len; pero no podía estar seguro, ya que el otro había cortado la conversación abruptamente. Poco después, había recibido un mensaje del otro:

**En una hora, nos vemos en Jitters.**

El hombre no podía negar que le preocupaba un poco qué Len cometiera una locura de la cual podía arrepentirse, poniéndose en peligro a sí mismo o a su familia. Sin embargo, debía confiar en el otro, éste nunca había roto ninguna de sus promesas desde que se habían conocido. Sólo podía desear que el tiempo pasará más rápido y pudiese reunir con él en la cafetería.

Barry tomó un sorbo de su café, intentando relajarse en lo que esperaba por el ladrón. Pero, su mente no paraba de recordarle su situación laboral actual, frustrándolo. Era tan injusto que no pudiese hacer su trabajo sólo porque un mafioso caprichoso quería jugar con su vida. Sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios en un mohín mostraban su descontento. Una nube negra parecía posarse sobre él, aislándolo de las otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar y encerrándolo en sus pensamientos oscuros.

–¿Ésta ocupado este lugar?– preguntó una voz femenina, sacándolo de su mente y haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Era una mujer joven de cabello rojizo brillante, el cual llevaba recogido en un moño alto. Vestía bastante formal con un vestido negro con mangas de tres cuartos y falda sobre las rodillas, su maquillaje era bastante natural y llevaba tacones de altura moderada; lo que hizo pesar a Barry que era una oficinista. Sus ojos azules le miraba cálidamente y su sonrisa era bastante reconfortante. Todo en ella invitaba a la confianza y la relajación.

–¿Puede sentarme?– repitió la mujer, su sonrisa reduciéndose levemente y su postura revelando un poco de incomodidad– No hay otro lugar…–añadió, intentando explicarse.

–Claro– repitió Barry, dándose cuenta de la situación de la chica al mirar a su alrededor y ver lo llena que se encontraba la cafetería. Automáticamente, sacó su celular, en un intento de no incomodar a la joven ante su previa falta de cortesía, y se centró en el aparato para que ella no se sintiese obligada a entablar conversación con él.

Irene tomó el asiento frente al hombre, su sonrisa había vuelto a crecer pero carecía de la previa calidez vista. Sus ojos azules fijos en el otro, su postura era un poco tensa como si fue un felino acechando sobre su próxima presa. Obviamente, se encontraba estudiando al nuevo caprichoso de su jefe.

Ella conocía la información que los espías de los Santini habían obtenido de él, pero, ahora que lo veía en persona, no parecía una persona fuera de lo común. No aparentaba ser especialmente fuerte, extremadamente atractivo o carismático; no era alguien que destacará entre un grupo de personas. Admitía que podía ver lo que llamaba la atención de su jefe: el chico parecía un tierno cachorro.

Personalmente, no era su tipo. Prefería a los hombres en posición de poder, fuertes y que hiciesen que sus piernas temblarán en su presencia. Aunque ella no era nadie para criticar los gustos de su jefe; después de todo, él era quien firmaba sus cheques, por lo que sólo le quedaba obedecer y callar.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó la mujer, aventurándose a llamar la atención de la persona enfrente suyo, quien seguía entretenido con su celular.

Barry se sorprendió al escuchar a la mujer hablarle, lo que hizo que alzará la mirada para verla. La mujer le miraba preocupada, su tono de voz y el rubor de sus mejillas revelaban su timidez al hablarle a un completo desconocido. El joven solo podía pensar en el aura oscura que debía rodearle y la posible expresión que debería tener su rostro para haber inquietado a la pobre chica.

–Problemas en el trabajo– le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla– Es bastante complicado…–añadió, guardándose el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Irene le dio una sonrisa que pretendía ser comprensiva. _¿Realmente era tan abierto con alguien que no conocía? _Pensó divertida. El chico llevaba sus sentimientos pintados en su rostro y su corazón en la palma de la mano. A pesar de ello, no debía confiarse, no podía fallarle a su jefe.

–Entiendo….espero que todo se resuelva pronto– le respondió Irene. La pesadumbre que rodeaban al chico parecía levantarse de sus hombros ante la amabilidad de ella, provocando que su postura se relajará y se orientará hacia ella.

Con sutileza, ella movió su mano y la posó sobre el dorso desnudo de la mano que sostenía la taza de café en un gesto reconfortante y compasivo. Ese roce sería suficiente. Los ojos de Barry se desenfocaron inmediatamente, quedándose viendo al vacío. Su rostro perdió todo rastro de emoción y el agarre que mantenía en su taza se relajó. Afortunadamente, nunca había movido la taza de su lugar, por lo que no estaba en peligro de caerse.

Todos asumían que los Santini odiaban a los metahumanos y los mantenían alejados de sus negocioso: Lo cual era cierto en su mayoría, el Viejo Santini detestaba a los metas con todo su ser desde que varias bandas, los grupos de Snart y Amunet Black eran un ejemplo de ello, habían empezado a usarlos para tomar el poder de las manos de la mafia, y prefería matarlos o venderlos antes de permitir que uno se integrada en sus filas. Sin embargo, Alessio era más innovador ante la idea, por lo que, en lugar de despedir a Irene cuando había descubierto sus habilidades, había preferido ascenderla a su asistente personal y mantenerla a su lado.

Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades. Irene podía compeler su tacto a decir la verdad. Lo cual era bastante útil en negociaciones y confesiones. Lo mejor de todo era que la persona no se daba cuenta de su pequeña manipulación; éste solo sentía la necesidad de desahogarse, de confiar, con ella, incluso en las peores situaciones.

–Dime Barry, ¿qué es lo que te aflige?– preguntó la mujer, probando su control sobre el otro.

–Alessio Santini se encuentra manipulando mi vida, arruinándola– dijo Barry sin sentimiento en su voz– Me quiere vulnerable…–

–¿Lo ha logrado?– lo interrumpió abruptamente. Aunque ella esperaba que la respuesta fuese negativa, sino su jefe se aburriría de él demasiado pronto.

–No–respondió Barry– Me he visto en peores situaciones…–

–¿Peores situaciones?–preguntó ella en voz alta para sí misma. _Se refería al asunto de su madre._

–Hunter y Thawne me han hecho más daño de lo que él podría hacerme– dijo el joven, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

–¿Crees que Alessio no puede dañarte a ti o tus seres queridos?– cuestionó ella en su sorpresa. ¿_El chico no sabía con quién estaba tratando? _Pensó ella anonadada.

–No voy a permitirlo– respondió el muchacho con demasiada seguridad.

_¿Qué planeaba hacer?_ Se preguntó la mujer._ ¿Acaso confiaba en que Snart lo podía proteger con tanta firmeza?_

–Tienes demasiada confianza en Snart– dijo ella sin poder contenerse, mentalmente se reprendió al segundo.

–Confió en él con mi vida–admitió el otro, respondiendo a una pregunta que no se le había hecho.

–¿Hace cuánto conoces a Snart?–preguntó ella, intentando descifrar de donde venía toda esa confianza en el criminal.

–Desde hace dos años– le respondió rápidamente.

–Realmente lo amas, ¿cierto?– preguntó Irene, su agarre en el muchacho se reforzó.

–Sí–admitió Barry– Al inicio no quería tener sentimientos hacia él, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero no pude evitarlo…ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pasó, sólo desearía que él lo supiera–

Eso último le sorprendió a ella. _¿Qué tipo de relación había entre ellos? ¿Era de negocios o sexual? _Se cuestionó mentalmente. Abrió la boca para preguntar cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, provocando que su atención se posará sobre el recién llegado.

Leonard Snart estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos fijos en ella, estudiándola. El pánico le retorció el estómago y la sangre se le congeló en las venas. _¿Sabía quién era? _Se preguntó. _¿La mataría? _Ni siquiera le había escuchado venir hacía ellos. _¿Qué hacía aquí? _

–¿Podrías dejar de tocar a mi novio?–preguntó Snart con frialdad, su agarre sobre ella se volvió más fuerte, casi doloroso. Los ojos de Snart iban de Allen a ella con sospecha. Irene soltó a Barry, lo cual hizo que Snart hiciese lo mismo respectivamente.

Barry pestañó una o dos veces, se veía un poco confundido como si acabará de despertar en un sueño. Sin embargo, Irene mantuvo su vista fija en el criminal, quien había dejado de observarla para concentrarse en el hombre. Los ojos del criminal se entrecerraron con sospecha al ver el cambio en el rostro de Allen, de la pasividad a.

–¿Len?–murmullo Barry mirándolo confundido sin entender cuando había llegado ahí.

–Así que él es chico de quien me hablabas, Barry– intervino Irene, antes de que Snart pudiese hablar, para salvar su persona–. Realmente es tan encantador como lo describiste–. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y le lanzó una mirada de complicidad al más joven, quien se ruborizó ante lo aludido por ella.

Len volvió a mirarla, analizándola. No era extraño que Barry hiciese amigos a donde fuera, sin embargo el chico confiaba demasiado pronto en desconocidos. La mujer no parecía una amenaza, pero algo en ella despertaba su desconfianza.

Por otro lado, quería zarandear a Barry por estar hablando con extraños sobre él, especialmente extraños con actitudes sospechosas. Aunque, tal vez, era bueno que lo hiciera, ante la posibilidad de que pudiese estar espiándolos. Y, no lo admitiría en voz alta, una parte de él se encontraba satisfecho de que el otro hablase de él en connotaciones románticas; era un subidón para su ego.

–Yo…–dijo Barry con rubor en sus mejillas, todavía un poco confundido. Recordaba mencionar a Len en su conversación con la mujer enfrente de él, pero no estaba seguro de qué había dicho; aunque parecía realista que le hubiese hablado de sus sentimientos por Len, lo que era bastante vergonzoso.

–No te preocupes, no planeo robarte a tu novio– le aseguró con un guiñó–. Es todo tuyo– Miró hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared detrás del mostrador– Debo irme, tengo que regresar a la oficina–. Se excusó levantándose con gracia de su asiento–. Espero que las cosas mejoren, Barry–.

–Gracias…–respondió Barry con una sonrisa insegura. _¿Cuál era su nombre? _Se preguntó el héroe.

–Irene–completó la mujer ante la pausa embarazosa del otro– Irene Shaw– Barry asintió, guardando el nombre en su memoria–. Nos vemos– se despidió de los dos, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

Barry le miró salir, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. _¿De qué habían hablado? _Se cuestionaba mentalmente. Estaba seguro que le había dicho que tenía problemas en el trabajo, pero por alguna razón desconocida le había mencionado a Santini como responsable de ello. _¿Había puesto en peligro a una civil?_ El miedo y la preocupación invadieron su persona_ ¡Y le había hablado de Zoom y Reverse Flash como si fuese su amiga de toda la vida!_

_¿Por qué lo había hecho? _No entendía la razón por la que le había hablado de cosas personales a alguien que no conocía, sólo había sentido que era lo correcto. Algo en ella, su tranquilizante presencia, le hizo saber que debía hablarle; que necesita responder con honestidad todas sus preguntas.

–¿Así que… soy atractivo, Barry?– preguntó Leonard tomando el lugar que se había desocupado.

–Sí–respondió Barry de manera automática; su filtro mental estaba todavía abajo, por lo que contestó con sinceridad. Una vez que se dio cuenta de ello, sus mejillas se tiñeron color rojo vivo–. Quiero decir que…–añadió nervioso– Eres guapo para ser tú y…–

–Tranquilo, _Scarlet– _dijo Len– Conozco mis atributos–bromeó, guiñándole el ojo mientras se recargaba en la mesa–. Lo que no sabía era que ibas a hablar de nuestra relación públicamente–

–No quería hacerlo– le aseguró Barry– Pero…–

–Creo que hiciste bien–lo interrumpió Len, salvándolo de dar explicaciones y miro a su alrededor antes de acercarse al otro por sobre la mesa– Pueden estar espiándonos–dijo en voz baja, solo para los oídos del héroe.

Barry asintió, mientras tomaba su taza de café y tomaba un sorbo para tranquilizarse. El café ya se había enfriado. Len lo miró un segundo, sus ojos estudiaban su rostro, buscando la respuesta a sus inquietudes. Algo había pasado, no estaba seguro de qué y Barry tampoco parecía saberlo.

–Vayamos a Star Labs– dijo Leonard cuando no pudo encontrar la respuesta que buscaba en Barry.

El otro estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente. Star Labs era el mejor lugar en el que podía hablar, ya que era poco probable que alguien los siguiese ahí. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la cafetería. Len puso su mano sobre la espalda baja del más joven, un gesto romántico ante los ojos de los demás, para guiarlo hacía donde había estacionado su motocicleta. Antes de permitir a Barry montarla, Len sacó dos cascos de la guantera. Barry enarcó una ceja.

–Mis reflejos son más seguros que…–dijo el castaño.

–No quiero que nos multen–le interrumpió Len mientras se colocaba el suyo– Y siempre hay que priorizar la seguridad de todos– añadió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Barry y le ponía el casco.

Barry sintió como su ritmo cardíaco aceleraba al tener a Len tan cercar de él. Usualmente, el mayor respetaba el espacio personal de los demás, por lo que era raro cuando lo transgredía por iniciativa propia. Más extraño aún, el hombre acaricio el rostro del velocista, para después acunarlo entre sus manos.

El criminal se sabía espiado en cuanto habían salido del café. El ostentoso auto al otro lado de la cera, a unos veinte metros de su moto, pertenecía a los Santini, reconocía las placas. Por lo que no dudó en demostrarse protector e intimó sobre el otro; los espías de Alessio correrían a decirle y el otro se cabrearía lo suficiente para hacer una estupidez que lo pondría en evidencia con su padre; quien no estaría feliz de que éste alertará a la policía de los movimientos de la mafia.

Len miró como las pupilas de Barry se dilataban, oscureciendo su mirada. Podía sentir la ansiedad que recorría del otro, esa misma que lo recorría a él mismo. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar las pecas de su rostro y oler su colonia. Los labios de Barry eran una invitación, una invitación a su perdición. _No es necesario que lo beses, no es necesario que…_

Fue Barry quien cerró el poco espacio que había entre ellos, colocando su boca sobre las suya. El beso era inocente, un roce que sorprendió al criminal. Sin embargo, cuando el otro se iba a separar, Len continuó el contacto, en un más beso apasionado. Barry se abrazó al otro, disfrutando como las manos de Len se posaban en sus hombros, acercándolo imposiblemente a él.

Finamente, rompieron el contacto entre sus labios, pero no separaron sus cuerpos. Los dos se miraron, esperando ver una reacción negativa en el otro. No la encontraron. Barry se mordió el labio, indeciso sobre si volverlo a besar o no; sin embargo, antes de poder tomar una decisión, Len dio un paso atrás.

–Será mejor que vayamos a Star Labs– dijo con voz ronca, rompiendo el momento entre ellos. Barry sólo asintió, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Len se subió a su moto y espero a que el otro montará tras de él–. Sujétate de mí– ordenó antes de arrancar, el más joven lo hizo, y conducir a toda velocidad, sin violar el límite, hacía Star Labs.

Alessio Santini los miró partir desde su auto, su mano apretaba un vaso con licor con fuerza. Irene miró a su jefe expectativa. Los celos y la ira de Alessio eran perceptibles, así como su excitación. El juego se volvía más emocionante y desafiante a cada paso.

Desde la perspectiva de la mujer, Alessio estaba jugando con fuego. Snart no era alguien con a quien deberían provocar. Más peligroso aún, podrían poner en peligro a toda la familia y eso no era bueno para el negocio; el Viejo Santini los mataría antes que Snart.

No había sobrevivido toda su vida dentro de la organización criminal, ascendiendo desde la miseria hasta donde se encontraba ahora para que las imprudencias del joven la matarán. Desde hace años limpiaba la basura de los Santini; sin embargo, nunca había estado realmente en riesgo.

Antes de trabajar para Alessio, había trabajado para su hermano mayor y se encargaba de limpiar toda escena de crimen relacionada con negocios que habían salido mal; nada que la pusiera en la línea de fuego. Cuando Alessio la contrató, fue igual de sencillo deshacerse de los amantes que éste desechaba: Dos de ellos habían sido prostitutas que nadie extrañaría y uno había sido un sin hogar que escapó de su casa.

Sin embargo, Allen era todo lo contrario; Él tenía familia, pertenecía a la policía y estaba protegido por una organización criminal. Era un blanco muy riesgoso. En su experiencia, lo mejor sería retirarse ahora. Pero algo le decía que eso no era una opción para su jefe. _¿Esa era la razón por la que se había encontrado vacante la posición de asistente del varón? _Se preguntó la mujer. ¿_Éste tomaba demasiados riesgos por lo que nadie quería trabajar con él? O ¿Éste había provocado la muerte de su anterior asistente?_

La alerta de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a romper su mirada sobre su jefe y mirar el aparato. Era un mensaje de texto. Al leerlo, su estómago se encogió y su rostro perdió todo color. _¡Mierda! _Maldijo en su cabeza, los problemas sólo empezaban


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_What are you afraid of?_

_The ghosts within?_

_Show me your blackened soul_

_And kiss my lips_

(_Desire in the darkness, _Karliene)

Cuando Leonard se estacionó fuera de la puerta principal de Star Labs, pudo sentir como las manos de Barry temblaban ligeramente mientras se soltaba el agarre que había mantenido sobre su torso durante todo el camino. El chico posiblemente estaba comiéndose la cabeza por lo que había pasado fuera de la cafetería. Siendo sincero, él también estaba ansioso por ello; no debía haberlo besado, incluso si el otro había empezado el contacto entre ellos.

Una parte de él se sabía que había disfrutado el besar al otro, no lo iba a negar. El criminal tampoco iba negar que se sentía atraído al héroe, tanto a su físico como a su persona, desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no era una buena idea actuar con respecto a sus sentimientos, nada bueno saldría de ello. Barry merecía algo mejor, alguien que fuera igual de bueno y que pudiese ofrecerle algo en la vida.

Su parte racional sabía que debía tener cuidado y evitar contacto físico más allá del necesario. No quería empezar algo que no iba a poner terminar…Incluso si fuese Barry quien lo iniciaba. Len no era ciego y podía ver que, al menos, el chico lo encontraba atractivo por medio de las reacciones que él demostraba en cada una de sus reuniones; y el beso que le había dado frente a la cafetería le daba la razón a sus sospechas.

Por lo que, no hizo nada cuando Barry se bajó de la moto y entró al edificio, llevando consigo un silencio sepulcral; algo inusual en el héroe. Sin embargo, Len prefirió no decir nada. De todos modos no sabía que decirle. Por lo que, prefirió solo seguir al otro por los pasillos del edificio en busca de su equipo.

Barry sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pasar saliva y una pesadez en el estómago. _¿Por qué carajo lo había besado? _ Se recriminó mentalmente_ ¿Qué estaba pensando?... ¡Nada!_ _No estaba pensando en nada. _Se regañó, dándose azotes mentales por su mala decisión.

Seguía ansioso y sorprendido del valor que le había llevado a cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos en el momento; en su defensa, el rostro de Len había estado tan cerca de él y sus manos sobre su rostro eran, increíblemente, cálidas. Por no hablar de sus labios. Para ser alguien que llevaba el seudónimo de _Captain Cold, _Len era todo lo contrario.

Él sintió como su rostro se volvía a poner caliente, ese maldito rubor había regresado. Parecía que últimamente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas parecía ser una parte natural de él. Ni con Iris, Patty o Felicity, ni siquiera con Hal, se había actuado así; claro que había estado nervioso y su filtro mental desaparecía a su alrededor, pero nunca se sintió vulnerable a su alrededor. No era una sensación mala, sólo diferente.

Al llegar al _córtex, _los dos fueron sorprendidos por la escena frente a ellos. Caitlin se encontraba de brazos cruzados, la escarcha en la punta de sus dedos mostraban lo cerca que se encontraba de que su alter ego de aparecer, fulminando con la mirada a Lisa Snart, quien no se veía intimidada por la otra mujer. Entre ellos, se encontraba Cisco, quien parecía estar intentando evitar una confrontación entre las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Wally se observaba incómodo a unos pocos pasos de ellos, obviamente no sabía qué hacer ante la situación.

–No confió en ella–dijo Caitlin, su voz llevaba consigo el eco de Frost en ella–. Por mucho que sea tu novia, Cisco–

–Cree lo que quieras–respondió Lisa, rodando sus ojos, acostumbrada a la desconfianza que la científica sentía hacía ella; aparentemente, nunca podrían llevarse bien–. No estoy mintiendo–.

Fue entonces que Wally se dio cuenta de la llegada de los dos varones. Su rostro se iluminó por un segundo al ver a su hermano adoptivo, pero el alivio que éste sentía se volvió en preocupación al ver al criminal detrás de él. Su boca se abrió para hablar, pero no alcanzó a decir nada al ser interrumpido por Cisco, quien también se había dado cuenta de su llegada:

– ¡Qué hace él aquí!–gritó el ingeniero, señalando indignado a Len.

–La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí, Lisa?–preguntó Len, ignorando al novio de su hermana. Todavía no lo perdonaba por el secuestro de su hermano y, normalmente, actuaba hostil hacia él. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en el momento, ya que el criminal se encontraba más interesado en la presencia de su hermana.

–Evitar que hagas una locura–dijo Lisa, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas–. Hartley me dijo que Mick quemó a uno de los hombres de Alessio anoche–.

– ¿Qué?–exclamó Barry, volteando a ver a Len– ¡Pensé que teníamos una trato!– le reclamó.

– ¿Entonces es cierto?– interrumpió Caitlin, evitando que Len pudiese defenderse– ¿Los Santini te están buscando?– preguntó la mujer a su amigo– Y ¿le confías tu seguridad a Snart antes que a nosotros?– le recriminó furiosa.

–Antes de que continúe esta locura–dijo Len, su voz serena ante la adversidad. Sus ojos se posaron por segundos sobre cada uno de los presentes, haciendo contacto visual con cada uno de ellos; deteniéndose por más tiempo en Barry–. Yo no le pedí a Mick que hiciese nada, él actuó por su cuenta– le dijo al héroe–. El hombre estaba vivo, lo juro– le aseguró. Barry asintió, confiando en el criminal.

– ¿Qué les contó Lisa?–preguntó el velocista a sus amigos, relajado por lo dicho por el otro.

–Un loco mafioso se encuentra detrás de ti–dijo Cisco inquieto.

–Snart te está protegiendo de él–añadió Caitlin, todavía bastante molesta.

–Y está fingiendo ser tu novio–finalizó Wally tímidamente, la picardía escondida bajo su preocupación.

–Ok–respondió Barry, asumiendo lo dicho por su equipo–, es un buen resumen–admitió con cansancio–. Pero, no los iba a mantener fuera de esto–

– ¿De verdad?– inquirió la bióloga, sus ojos entrecerrados analizando a su amigo de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente, delatando la pequeña intervención de Frost que buscaba asegurarse de que no mintiera.

–_Scarlet _dice la verdad– aseguró Len–.Ustedes son parte esencial del plan–.

– ¿Plan?– preguntó Wally con curiosidad, sus ojos miraron a Barry con miles de preguntas en ellas.

–Santini nos está obligando a ir a una fiesta, el viernes–dijo el héroe– Obviamente es una trampa– aclaró a sus amigos–. Si queremos sobrevivir la noche, necesitamos coordinarnos…o, al menos, ese era el plan…. –

– ¿Qué cambio?–preguntó Lisa, sorprendida por la nueva información. Sus ojos buscaron a su hermano por respuestas.

–Alessio hizo que suspendieran a Barry de su trabajo–respondió Len–. Aparentemente, el niño no tiene miedo de nada o es un idiota–.

–Singh y Joe se están encargando de solucionarlo–dijo Barry antes de que su equipo pudiese decir nada–. Me está acechando…–

–El plan se mantendrá cómo lo planeamos, sólo cambiaremos algunos detalles– habló Len, dirigiéndose a todos–. Tú y yo pasaremos el mayor tiempo posible juntos, Barry–el joven frunció el ceño–. Cuando no lo hagamos, pasarás tiempo con alguno de tus amigos o tu familia–. El héroe abrió su boca para hablar, pero el otro no se lo permitió–. Es posible que no se acerqué directamente a ti si no estás sólo– aclaró–, y no creo que nadie pueda dañarte si tienes a Snow, Ramon o West para protegerte sin desvelar tu identidad–.

–Seguro que nadie se te acercará si estás con Snow–farfulló Lisa burlonamente– Con lo mustia qué es, los ahuyentará–.Caitlin la volvió a fulminar con la mirada y Cisco negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

–Hablando de West–dijo Len, ignorando a su hermana y mirando al más joven en la sala. Wally le miró expectante, ya que nunca había trabajado con el criminal– No sabemos cuándo y dónde nos estará espiando fuera de zonas seguras como aquí o _Saints and Sinners, _entonces Flash no puede combatir el crimen– Wally asintió y sonrió, entendiendo lo que el otro implicaba–, por lo que Kid Flash deberá encargarse de la ciudad, junto a Vibe y Frost…– finalizó viendo a los otros integrantes del equipo Flash.

Entonces, la alarma sonó, avisando que había una emergencia en la ciudad. Cisco caminó hacía el monitor más cercano, en busca a qué tipo de situación se enfrentaban. Wally se encontraba en su traje en menos de un segundo, listo para partir.

–Incendio al noreste de la ciudad–dijo Cisco, leyendo la información–En la zona de bodegas…–

–No es necesario que interfieran–intervino Len, haciendo un ademán con la mano a Wally para que se mantuviera en su sitio–. Es Mick y Sharwna haciendo un trabajo para mí– Barry lo miró con una ceja enarcada–. Son almacenes que le pertenecen a los Santini, es un mensaje– aclaró al velocista–, no habrá víctimas mortales–.

–Parece justo–dijo Wally, sorprendiendo a todos que lo miraron–. Estamos hablando de la mafia italiana, no podemos ir hablar con ellos pacíficamente y decirles que Barry no quiere hacerle favoreces sexuales a una imbécil–.

– ¿Por qué nunca habíamos hablado?–preguntó Lisa, divertida. Wally sonrió tímidamente ante la apreciación de la criminal. Caitlin se puso entre ellos, protectora.

–Entonces…–interrumpió Cisco antes de que las mujeres volvieran a pelear– ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–Ustedes siguen con su rutina habitual, mientras que yo y Barry vamos a su departamento a preparar la puesta de escena para Santini–respondió el hermano de su novia, para luego verla a ella– Tú, ve con los chicos y diles que mantengan un ojo en las actividades de los Santini y se mantengan en nuestras casas de seguridad; nada de salir en público– Lisa asintió.

La criminal caminó hacía su pareja y lo besó, despidiéndose. Se acercó a Len y le dio un pequeño empujón, juguetón, con el hombro antes de irse. Cisco siguió mirando la pantalla, monitoreando el incendio por si salía de control, al mismo tiempo que buscaba otras emergencias. Wally se acercó a él para ver por encima del hombro. Len se encaminó hacia la salida, pero Barry no lo acompañaba por lo que se detuvo.

– ¿Estás seguro que esto?–preguntó Caitlin aproximándose a él, consternada. Barry hizo una mueca y encogió los hombros– ¿Qué le diremos a Iris y Joe?– añadió, entendiendo que la situación se encontraba fuera de su control.

–Hablaré con ellos más tarde–dijo Barry, asumiendo lo difícil que iba a ser esa conversación–. Debo decírselos yo en persona–. Ella asintió antes de darle un abrazo. Lo que el héroe no vio fue la mirada amenazante que Frost le lanzó a Leonard sobre su hombro.

–Nos encargaremos de todo–dijo Wally sobre su hombre, sin moverse de su lugar– Cisco te avisará si algo se sale de control–.

– ¡Claro que sí, baby!– afirmó Cisco, mirándole desde su asiento y regalándole una de sus grandes sonrisas.

–Gracias, chicos–dijo Barry antes de seguir a Len. Caitlin y Cisco compartieron una mirada preocupada. No tener que lidiar con meta-humanos o con súper-villanos maniacos por una vez en la vida era bastante peculiar. Por lo que, no sabía de qué manera reaccionar a alguien tan ordinario, así como peligroso, como Alessio Santini. Lo más cercano a lo que se habían enfrentado era el General Eiling y, en el momento, había sido el falso Wells quien lo enfrentó.

Caitlin se mordió el labio, consternada. Su mirada calculadora delataba lo profundo que se hallaba en su meditación. La mujer intentaba buscar una alternativa, un plan de respaldo, ante su desconfianza en los métodos de Snart…Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la respuesta llegó a su mente; Ella sabía quién podía ayudarles…

Barry abrió la puerta de su departamento; incómodo por el silencio, pero incapaz de romperlo. Con un movimiento de mano invitó a Len a entrar. Éste cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos fijos en el joven; casi leyéndole la mente y simpatizando con el sentir del otro.

–Barry…–le llamó Len, su voz destilaba una inseguridad que era inusual en él–… Sobre lo qué pasó antes…–se detuvo, intentando formular cómo decir que todo era parte de su farsa. Aunque fuese una mentira.

Barry leyó la situación, anticipando lo que iba a decirle. Sin embargo, el velocista no era tan denso; presentía que era una mentira. Él podía percibir que entre ellos había algo o, al menos, tensión sexual. Por lo que, por segunda vez en ese día, éste decidió arriesgarse y cometer una locura, después podría arrepentirse de ello.

Usando su velocidad, Barry robó un beso apasionado al criminal, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Len no pudo evitar seguir el ritmo que los labios del más joven imponían. Sus manos abrazaron con fuerza al otro, acercándolo a él.

Cuando se separaron, la respiración de los dos era agitada. Barry lo miró inquisitivo. Él no quería arruinar el momento, pero debía saber qué era esto…Había pasado la mitad de su vida callando sus sentimientos por una persona, escondiéndose, y no quería volver hacerlo. Tal vez, ésta era la oportunidad, una bastante mórbida teniendo en cuenta en el tipo de problema que se encontraba, para dejar ir sus inhibiciones y confesar sus sentimientos

–Dime la verdad, Len–le rogó, sus labios rozando con los del otro– ¿Sientas algo por mí?– preguntó, sus ojos mirando fijos en el otro– Porque yo lo hago– confesó, provocando que el mayor perdiese el color de su rostro y su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

_¿Qué debía decirle? _Se preguntó Leonard, sintiendo el miedo caer sobre sí como una cubeta de agua helada, irónicamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_There's a wolf that preys on a world_

_That strays so far from the Garden (oh)_

_And just like your own_

_Every heart you know seems cold and hardened_

(_I dare you, _Kelly Clarkson)

Alessio Santini miraba al vació mientras sostenía una olvidada copa de coñac en su mano. Su postura tensa se podía apreciar desde el sillón de cuero negro en el que se encontraba sentado. Su aspecto se encontraba se veía descuidado, muy diferente a cómo se veía en la mañana de ese día cuando había espiada a Barry: Su camisa roja tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados; su cabello oscuro se encontraba revuelto e húmedo por el sudor; y sus manos se encontraban sucias de sangre, las cuales manchaban todo con lo que entraban en contacto.

_¡Ese maldito bastardo! _Maldijo mentalmente al líder de los _Rogues_. Sus ojos se entrecerrados con el desprecio y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto _¡Ese hijo de puta creía que podía salirse con la suya! _

Irene entró al estudio, su rostro no revelaba emoción alguna, guiando a un hombre de la tercera edad, quien llevaba un traje oscuro y usaba un bastón con mango de plata, y a sus dos guardaespaldas hacia el joven. Alessio Santini, se levantó rápidamente, dejando su bebida en una mesita y se acercó al hombre, dispuesto a saludarle. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, el hombre mayor le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo.

–_ ¿Qué demonios haz hecho, Alessio? –_le gritó el hombre con voz profunda en italiano, su lengua materna. El otro lo miró desde su posición en el suelo, su labio herido a causa de los anillos grandes que llevaba el viejo en sus manos– _¿Cómo se te ocurre provocar a Snart?– _El joven se limpió la sangre de la herida abierta con el dorso de la mano, no dando importancia a lo que se le cuestionaba– _¿Sabes lo que se encuentra en juego?–_ le cuestionó mientras éste se levantaba– _¿Lo sabes?_– repitió furioso ante la falta de respuesta del menor.

–_Padre…_contestó Alessio con voz impersonal, sus manos en puños a sus costados–. _Yo…_–

–_¡Claro que no lo sabes!–_lo interrumpió, su voz resonando por toda la estancia– ¡_Eres un niñato imbécil!__–_ Irene se estremeció desde su rincón, sus ojos fijos en su jefe– _¡Un niño caprichoso!__–_ La mujer no quitaba su vista del menor, preocupada ante la posible reacción de éste ante los insultos de su progenitor– ¡_Todo es culpa de la zorra de tu madre que no supo criarte bien!_– Alessio se tensó, pero no respondió nada ante las provocaciones de su padre–. _Ahora, yo tendré que limpiar tu desastre y hacer las paces con Snart– _finalizó el hombre, bufando como toro colérico.

El hijo miró a su padre, en silencio, espero que continuará desquitando su furia. Ya había visto venir la ira de su padre desde que Irene había recibido el mensaje en el que le avisaban sobre el incendio en los almacenes que le pertenecían al más joven, ya que estos contenían al menos la mitad de la mercancía con la cual se familia lucraba. La única responsabilidad que su padre le había dado dentro de la organización y había fallado.

El fuego había devorado todo a su paso y el equipo de bomberos había podido controlarlo horas después de que sus mercancías ya eran cenizas. Ninguno de los guardias o trabajadores había sido lastimado por el fuego, ya que habían sido encontrados a unas cuantas cuadras lejos, desmayados y amordazados, en un cuarto de unos de los almacenes sin dueños que existían en la zona.

Inmediatamente, Alessio supo que el responsable detrás de todo era Snart. No había forma en que fuese alguien más. Posiblemente, el causante material del incendio había sido el infame _Heatwave_; lo letal, pero controlado, que había sido el incidente lo señalaba. Aunque, obviamente, había sido apoyado por otros de los Rogues, quienes le ayudaron a desconectar las cámaras de seguridad y a mover a sus empleados a una locación segura.

Después de una sesión de interrogatorio con esos suertudos, algunos demasiado agradecidos de no haber sido atrapados por el fuego que no querían hablar, que sus sospechas se volvieron hechos. Parecía que su padre había pensado lo mismo o sus informantes le avisaron de ello. Por otro lado, el joven no tenía duda que su padre lo mantenía vigilado; no confiaba en él como había confiado en su difunto hermano, medio hermano.

–_Eres un cobarde_–dijo Alessio serenamente, finalmente. El rostro de su padre se volvió rojo y parecía que estaba por darle un infarto–. _Le temes a esa rata de alcantarilla y dejas que te manipule como su títere–_le recriminó– _¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo? – _Un destello de dolor recorrió el rostro de mayor.

– _La vida de nuestra gente vale más que mi orgullo _–dijo su padre furioso, su voz poseía menos fuerza, pero estaba seguro de lo que decía––; _mi acuerdo con los Snart nos mantiene en el negocio sin arriesgar la vida de nadie más_–. Se acercó y puso su pesada mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, sujetándolo con fuerza–. _No quiero saber quién captó tu atención, pero quiero que no lo vuelvas a buscar…–_El agarre en el hombro de Alessio se volvió doloroso–_…No quiero problemas sólo porque tú quieres follar, ¿entiendes? –_ Él no contestó– _¿Entiendes, Alessio? – _repitió, sacudiendo al más joven violentamente.

–_Sí– _dijo, separándose de su Padre–._ Entiendo…– _repitió se alejaba y tomaba su bebida y bebiendo su contenido en un trago.

Su padre lo miró, intentando ver si había sinceridad en su hijo. No pudo detectar nada en su rostro que dijese lo contrario. El hombre mayor asintió satisfecho. Miró a sus guardias, señalándoles salir con un movimiento de cabeza. Estos hicieron lo que pidieron, cerrando puerta tras ellos.

–_Alessio–_ llamó a su hijo, que sólo lo miró– _Te amo, no lo dudes...sé que soy duro, pero es por tu bien–._ Su hijo no expresó ningún cambio de emoción– _Yo arreglaré todo con Snart y balancearé nuestras cuentas para evitar pérdidas–, _le aseguró, pero su hijo no expresó nada.

Irene sintió su estómago encogerse ante la expectación. Era un gran insulto no contestar a Don Santini cuando éste pedía. Por un segundo, ella tuvo miedo por su jefe; cualquier otro pagaría con su vida por esa falta de educación. Obviamente, Alessio no entraba en esa categoría al ser el único hijo que le quedaba al viejo hombre. Éste frunció el ceño, molesto, y le pidió a la mujer que lo escoltará fuera del piso de su hijo, dándose por vencido.

Cuando Alessio se quedó sólo en la habitación, éste estrelló su copa vacía contra la pared contraria. _¡Cómo se atrevía ese vejestorio joderlo en su propia casa e intentar ordenarle como si fuera un preescolar!_ Pensó mientras tiraba al suelo todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance ante su ataque de ira.

Estuvo durante casi una hora destrozando la habitación, cuando una alarma en su celular lo interrumpió. Su mano herida sacó el aparato de su pantalón y lo desbloqueo:

**Memoria llena, ¿quiere liberar espacio?**

Durante la mañana, había ordenado a uno de sus más cercanos amigos, Luca, que instalará dos mini-cámaras en el departamento de Barry. Su mejor amigo era uno de los más exitosos criminales y estafadores en Europa, pero no se encontraba relacionado con los negocios de los Santini; un genio FreeLancer que prefería su independencia. Para él había sido un juego de niños burlar la seguridad, la cual era mucho para un simple CSI, e instaló los electrónicos; los cuales eran de alta definición, pero su capacidad de memoria era limitada.

Con pesar, se sentó en el suelo y decidió ver lo qué había captado hasta ahora y ver si había algo que valiese la pena rescatar antes de liberar espacio para las horas siguientes. Observó a Barry y Snart entrar al departamento, se veían conflictúados pero nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces, Barry se movió con velocidad supernatural y puso a Len contra la pared… _¡Qué demonios! _Pensó sorprendido.

Barry y Snart parecían hablar acaloradamente de manera intima, pero Alessio no podía escuchar ni leerle los labios a ninguno. Poco después, vio al criminal separarse y darle la espalda a Barry, su cara mostraba desesperación; era la primera vez que el mafioso veía emoción en el hombre. La discusión entre los dos sólo aumentaba hasta llegar al punto que el mayor salió del departamento violentamente, dejando al CSI solo. Éste se movió a una velocidad increíble por el lugar, un borrón en la pantalla, antes de desaparecer. Las horas siguientes solo mostraban el departamento vacío.

Alessio estaba anonadado por su descubrimiento. Barry era un meta-humano y, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el mismísimo Flash. Una sonrisa macabra se pintó en su rostro. Esto era mucho más emocionante y explica algunas inconsistencias en lo que sabía del CSI…Ahora, tenía una carta maestra contra el chico.

Después de toda la mierda que Snart le había hecho sufrir ese día y la humillación que había sentido frente a su padre, el destino parecía sonreírle. _Ya eres mío, Barry. _Pensó satisfecho. _No hay nada en el mundo que pueda detenerme, ni siquiera Snart._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_I'm done spinning 'round and 'round_**

**_Planting my feet in the ground_**

**_I'm not afraid of the dark_**

**_I'm not afraid to get hurt_**

**(_Pretty_; Ingrid Michaelson**)

_–Dime la verdad, Len–le rogó, sus labios rozando con los del otro– ¿Sientas algo por mí? – preguntó, sus ojos mirando fijos en el otro– Porque yo lo hago– confesó, provocando que el mayor perdiese el color de su rostro y su corazón se detuviera por un segundo._

_¿Qué debía decirle? Se preguntó Leonard, sintiendo el miedo caer sobre sí como una cubeta de agua helada, irónicamente._

Barry miró el miedo recorrer el rostro del hombre más viejo, quien se separó del otro y le dio la espalda. Barry podía entender el porqué de los sentimientos de Len. Poder observar las dudas e inseguridades en el hombre hizo su corazón derretirse; el genio criminal podía ser tan vulnerable como cualquier otro.

–Len…–le llamó, intentando hacer que volteará a verlo.

–No puedo hacerlo, Barry–dijo Len, girándolo a ver–. Esto no va funcionar–.

–Podemos hacerlo funcionar–le aseguró el Otro; acercándose a él unos pasos, los mismo que Len retrocedió sin dudar.

–No–respondió Len, negando con la cabeza–No–repitió para sí mismo–No va a pasar–Los ojos del criminal miraban a todos lados, menos al joven. Éste sabía que estaría arruinado si lo hacía; esos bellos ojos lo ponían en sus rodillas, metafórica y literalmente hablando.

– ¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Barry, no dejándose intimidar por la situación.

– Porque no va a funcionar–dijo Len con certeza, alzando su voz.

– ¡No lo sabes! –gritó el velocista, vibrando ligeramente en su emoción– ¿No quieres intentarlo, si quiera? –inquirió, sus cejas fruncidas mostraban su frustración.

– ¡Lo sé! – alegó el criminal– Lo sé porque las personas como yo no tienen sanas relaciones…–manifestó con furia; el odio hacía sí mismo recorría cada parte de él–. No hay ninguna diferencia entre Alessio y yo…–.

–Tú no eres como Alessio–declaró el superhéroe–, tú eres amable, protector y…–

– ¡Basta, Barry! – lo interrumpió, la fuerza en su voz hizo que el más joven callará–. Tú solo ves lo que quieres… ¡Eres tan ingenuo! – Barry abrió la boca para refutar, pero Len no se lo permitió-; Mis manos están manchadas de sangre…no tienes idea…–Soltó un suspiro– No voy arruinarte a ti– añadió en un susurro.

Barry intentó acercarse al ver el dolor y la culpa en el rostro del criminal. Len sólo intentaba protegerlo, como siempre. Protegerlo de sí mismo. Pero, Barry no necesitaba esa protección, no de él. Él sabía de todos los pecados del otro; siempre lo había sabido y su oscuridad nunca le había asustado.

Por otro lado, el velocista quería golpear al hombre ante su discurso. Len lo veía como alguien inocente, pero no lo era. Posiblemente la primera vez que se conocieron lo había sido; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, la vida como protector de la ciudad lo había curtido en el hombre que era ahora.

–Len– le llamó con voz suave. Su lenguaje corporal era similar a la de alguien acercándose a un animal herido, lento y poco amenazante; intentando no asustarlo.

Sin embargo, el efecto no fue el deseado; Len se sintió amenazado. Un gran tumulto de emociones se arremolinaba en su interior, lo cual era demasiado para él. _Debo salir de aquí_. Pensó antes de proceder a hacerlo. Barry lo dejó ir, paralizado por el tormento que pudo apreciar en él rostro del criminal, quien azoto la puerta al salir.

Barry la había cagado…No por confesar sus sentimientos, sino por hacerlo en un muy mal momento. Ahora, el plan que había hecho se había ido oficialmente al carajo: Se supone que iban a pasar toda la tarde juntos, planificando como actuar en la fiesta de los Santini y discutir sobre el incendio en las bodegas, y, en la noche, iban ir hablar con Joe, e Iris, a la casa de los West para mantenerlos al tanto de lo que sucedía.

El velocista se quedó segundos en su lugar. Mil y un pensamientos sin sentidos corrieron en su cabeza hasta quedarse en blanco. _¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿A dónde había ido Len? ¿Qué pasaba con el plan? _Una parte del superhéroe se encontraba tranquilo, ya que sabía, quería pensar, que Len no lo abandonaría a su suerte. No estaba en la personalidad del hombre mayor dejar las cosas incompletas. Pero, otro parte de él tenía miedo de cómo sería la dinámica entre ellos, pues era obvio que, sin querer, había activado algún mal recuerdo en el otro y éste había levantado sus defensas personales nuevamente. _¿Podría volver a romperlas como antes para que éste confiase en él? ¿Len le abriría su corazón? O ¿Volvería a convertirse en esa persona digna del nombre de Captain Cold? _Se preguntaba el muchacho.

Fue entonces que decidió ir con una de las dos personas con las que podía hablar de lo que sucedía en su corazón y su mente libremente, ya que la otra se encontraba posiblemente ocupada en Star City, Iris. Ella podía ayudarle a ver claridad lo que sucedía desde una perspectiva ajena, Así como aconsejarle la manera en qué podía resolver todo el asunto, si es que no le mataba por el lío con los Santini y su "falsa" relación con Snart.

Iris West se encontraba en su oficina, trabajando en un artículo sobre la campaña para nuevo alcalde de la ciudad, cuando Linda Park caminó a su escritorio y tocándola en el hombro para llamar su atención. La aludida la miró sobre el hombro, sorprendida de que fuese ella la que le hablase. Linda y ella realmente no había estado en términos amigables desde lo sucedido en Star Labs y Zoom; de hecho, la reportera no espera que la otra regresase a trabajar a _Central City News._

–Tienes visita, West–le dijo la joven señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde Barry se encontraba parado, antes de irse sin despedirse.

El joven alzó la mano para saludar a su ex, pero la chica le ignoró totalmente, provocando que quedará como un idiota saludando al aire. Iris rodó los ojos ante la acción de la otra mujer. El equipo Flash no la había ofrecido como carne de cañón o deseado que Zoom le dañará apropósito; en realidad, ella se había ofrecido. No había razón para que los resintiera por lo sucedido.

Checó la hora en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla de su ordenador; faltaban unos minutos para su descanso por lo que no habría problema si atendía a su mejor amigo. Guardó el documento con el que estaba trabajando, respaldándolo en una memoria USB, y metió todas sus cosas a su bolso con rapidez. Con agilidad, a pesar de los tacones que llevaba, burlo a cada uno de sus compañeros hasta llegar a la puerta en donde la esperaban.

– ¿Comida? –preguntó Iris inmediatamente al estar frente a Barry. Quién solo asintió antes de acompañarle fuera del edificio y llevarla, a paso normal, a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana que se encontraba a unas cuadras del lugar.

Iris notó algo tenebroso en la mirada del varón; algo había pasado. Ella sabía que no debía estar ligado a su _alter ego _o metahumanos, pues esa era la sección que ella cubría en el periódico y no había escuchado nada de fuentes oficiales o extra oficiales, AKA Cisco Ramon. Tampoco debía ser nada relacionado a la salud de su papá, Joe, o su hermano, Wally; de serlo, ella sería la primera en enterarse. Sin embargo, debía ser realmente inquietante para quitarle la tranquilidad a Barry, por lo que la ansiedad empezó a correr por las venas de las chicas.

Al llegar al restaurante y obtener una mesa, Iris se encontraba impaciente por azotar a Barry con preguntas. Pero, la mirada azotada del otro hizo que se contuviera y esperará a que éste se abriera a ella:

–Hoy he tenido un día de mierda– confesó el varón cuando la mesera los dejo solos con el menú. Iris lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida por la tensión en el rostro y voz del otro. Los ojos femeninos se encontraban llenos de comprensión y amor, lo cual provocó que Barry soltará todas las emociones y frustraciones que había vivido en los últimos dos días…

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Len entraba a una de las casas de seguridad de los_ Rogues_, esperándola encontrarla sola. Pero, Hartley estaba ahí, trabajando en algo en su laptop, sentado en uno de los viejos sofás. El más joven cerró su computadora al ver a su jefe entrar con expresión abrumada.

–Hola, Cold– saludó Rathaway, extrañado por la emotividad en el otro– ¿Todo bien? –

– ¿Qué haces, aquí? –preguntó Cold hostilmente– Deberías estar con los otros como se los ordene– gruñó.

–Tranquilo, jefe– respondió Hartley con sus manos alzadas en el signo universal de rendición–Tuve que desechar todos mis electrónicos rastreables después de la jugada que Mick puso sobre los Santini– explicó con voz tranquila–, parece que se consiguieron un hacker respetable, ya que siguieron mi actividad cuando entre en su sistema de cámaras–.

– ¿Nuestros equipos? – cuestionó Snart inmediatamente.

–Seguros–dijo el genio– Todos mis candados de seguridad y códigos hacen ver a la seguridad de ARGUS y Star Labs juntos como un juego de niños– sonrió satisfecho de su propio trabajo–. Aunque, pregunté a mi red de contactos en la WEB si alguien reconocía el rastro del nuevo ayudante de los Santini y un hacker llamado Overwatch me notifico que se le conoce como el "Príncipe de Milán" …–

– ¿Y…? –preguntó Snart. Su frustración no le permitía ver ninguna conexión entre sus problemas actuales y el nuevo hacker, más aún de la preocupación de que invadieran sus redes.

–Que este auto-nombrado "príncipe" no suele trabajar con nadie– le informó, poniendo su laptop a un lado para levantarse de su sitio y caminar hacia el mini refrigerador y sacar una botella de agua mineralizada, – pero no es la primera vez que se le rastrea en el mismo lugar que nuestro estimado Alessio Santini, incluyendo una extraña desaparición de pruebas en contra del mafioso–.

– ¿Trabaja sólo para ese hijo de puta? –preguntó Cold, atando cabos.

–A menos que haya cambiado su modo de operar en menos de un día, yo diría que sí– dijo Hartley–Pero, no pude obtener más información, el cabrón es bastante bueno en ocultar sus movimientos en línea–.

–Perfecto…– farfulló el mayor con odio y sarcasmo–. Deberías ir a la casa de seguridad de Mardon, no quiero que nadie te puede lastimar en venganza a lo que paso a medio día–.

–Oww– exclamó el menor, fingiéndose conmovido, mientras sujetaba su laptop y se preparaba para salir, dejando su bebida a medio beber encima del refrigerador. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación– ¿Cómo está, Barry? –.

Ante la pregunta, Len enarcó su ceja. Él conocía el pasado del genio y su relación con varios de los miembros de Team Flash, pero no sabía que había una conexión entre Barry y él. Por alguna razón, eso sólo provocó que su molestia e ira aumentará rápidamente. Por lo que, decidió ignorarlo y sacar una cerveza del refrigerador; el otro se iría ante su silencio hostil.

–No debe ser sencillo para él está situación– continuó Hartley sin intimidarse– Y lo de su trabajo, debe sentirse como una mierda–.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo de su trabajo? – explotó el criminal. Sus ojos fijos en la figura del otro, como los de un depredador, y una de sus manos sobre su pistola– ¿Qué diablos haces vigilando la vida privada de Barry sin mi autorización? ¿Qué mierda te importa? –

–Barry es mi amigo–dijo Hartley, apuntando a Leonard con uno de sus guanteletes; los cuales siempre llevaba consigo– ¿Por qué demonios reaccionas como si fuera un crimen? –

La amistad entre el Barry y Hartley era un hecho que sólo los dos involucrados conocían; ya que Barry no veía razón de pregonar a los cuatro vientos su relación con el genio y Hartley lo guardaba para sí, atesorando sus momentos privados como si fuera oro. Ésta había comenzado cuando el CSI había decidido ayudarle a Hartley con su relación con sus padres y, aparte, darle parte de la herencia de Wells, ya que pensaba que era uno de los más afectados por _hijo de puta_. Relación que había sobrevivido hasta el día presenta; a pesar del carácter del genio y el poco tiempo libre que tenía el superhéroe.

Len relajó su postura levemente, dándose cuenta de su irracionalidad. Había dejado que sus emociones le ganarán y estaba amenazando a uno de los suyos en un estúpido arranque de celos. Hartley lo miró analíticamente por un segundo antes de exclamar:

– ¡No puede ser! – el genio bajo su brazo, relajándose– ¡Estás enamorado de Barry! – Una risita incomoda salió de sus labios– ¡Sharwna tenía razón!– Su risita se volvió un ataque de histeria que sacudió a su cuerpo tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetarse de una pared.

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó Snart confundido.

–Hace meses, Sharwna me dijo que era obvio que había algo entre tú y el niño bonito que visitaba todas las semanas Saints and Sinners– explicó el otro entre carcajadas–. Yo no quise creerlo, pues yo conozco la identidad secreta de Barry…. –Sus carcajadas se volvieron más silenciosas y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas–. Y no te creía tan estúpido para caer por alguien tan fuera de tu liga como él– Sus risas se volvieron llanto y el genio se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentado contra el muro

– ¿Qué te pasa, Hartley? –preguntó Len preocupado, dejando su cerveza a lado de la bebida olvidada del otro y caminando hacia él. Todo lo sucedido con Barry y el asunto de Alessio se colocó en una esquina alejada de su mente; su consternación por el más joven era real ante los problemas de depresión y ansiedad que el otro había manifestado anteriormente, era la primera vez en meses que el joven tenía una crisis.

– ¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de aquellos que no puedo tener? –murmuró el genio en voz baja. Len no lo hubiera escuchado de no ser porque se había colocado frente a él y agachado para estar a su altura–. Primero fue Wells; luego, Ramon; y ahora, Barry…– Los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos al escuchar la confesión del menor.

–Hartley…–intentó consolarlo al darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro. _¿Cuándo? _Se preguntó.

– Mi amistad con Barry era demasiado buena para ser algo más– farfullaba Hartley– y era obvio que él se encuentra enamorado de ti...– Len intentó tocar al otro, pero éste se hizo lo más pequeño posible para evitar que lo tocase, por lo que desistió–. Sólo esperaba que tú no le correspondieras y, que algún día, él volteara a verme a mí– Sus ojos enfocaron a la cara de Snart– No es tu culpa, él es demasiado bueno para no caer en su encanto–.

Snart se sentó a lado del otro al escuchar lo dicho por el otro, sintiéndose un poco responsable al respecto del sufrimiento ajeno. _Yo no merezco el afecto de Barry y lo tengo. _Pensaba con dolor. _Hartley es alguien digno de Barry, alguien que puede darle algo mejor y…_

– ¿Él ya sabe lo que sientes? –preguntó el genio con voz temblorosa. Su llanto se había detenido; de él solo quedaba un pequeño ronquido en el pecho del joven y lágrimas en sus mejillas–. Debe saberlo al ver lo mucho que estás arriesgando por él– añadió.

–Lo sabe–dijo Snart automáticamente.

– Deben estar felices–murmuro para si el genio– Al ser correspondidos– Con el dorso de su brazo, se limpió la cara.

–No– respondió Snart mecánicamente, aun sumergido en su miseria.

– ¿No? – exclamó confundido, volteándolo a ver tan rápidamente que casi se lastimo el cuello.

–No– repitió el mayor– Yo prácticamente escapé cuando él habló del tema…–confesó, vulnerable por el momento–. Lo deje sólo…–añadió, tanto para sí mismo como para el otro.

–Eres un cobarde–le dijo sinceramente, sin alterarse. Esto le ganó una mirada asesina de parte del otro–. Lo tienes todo, no lo pierdas por tus miedos– le aconsejó sin importarle como lo viera–; nunca lo merecerás, por más que te esfuerces en compensar cada bondad que él haga, pero el amor o las relaciones románticas no se tratan de eso…–continúa ante la mirada incrédula del criminal–. Se trata de esforzarse en ser la felicidad de uno mismo y del otro…–Resopló y tomó aire– Y tú eres su felicidad, o eso cree él, y es todo lo que importa–.

Len se le quedó viendo, procesando todo lo dicho por el más joven. _¿Su felicidad? _Pensaba el hombre _¿Cómo él podía ser su felicidad? _Se golpeaba mentalmente. _Después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿cómo puede querer a alguien como yo? _Se cuestionaba. _Y aún de todos modos, él siente algo por ti…_Le dijo una vocecilla esperanzadora.

– ¿Qué carajo sigues haciendo aquí? - le gritó Hartley sacándolo de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a levantarse del suelo; Len no se había dado cuenta cuándo el otro se había levantado de su lugar– ¡Ve y discúlpate de rodillas! – le gritó empujándolo fuera del lugar–Luego, ¡protégelo del psicópata que quiere dañarlo con tu vida…! –añadió, recordándole de la situación que se encontraban.

_¡Había dejado Barry sólo a la merced de Alessio! _Pensó alarmado mientras se dejaba sacar por el otro _¡Lo había dejado sólo después de decirle que no debía estar sólo! __¡Mierda!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_I've tasted blood and it is sweet_**

**_I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet_**

**_I've trusted lies and trusted men_**

**_Broke down and put myself back together again_**

**(_Nightmare, _Halsey)**

Iris jugueteo con su comida, ya fría, mientras meditaba todo lo que Barry le había dicho. Una parte de ella se encontraba furiosa y quería ir ella misma a enfrentar a ese hombre, ese tal Alessio, que amenazaba la seguridad de su mejor amigo; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de él. La otra parte restante de ella se encontraba preocupaba por el corazón vulnerable del otro; ella ya sospechaba la atracción que el héroe sentía por Snart, pero no sabía que tan profundos eran, y la situación ya era bastante delicada sin necesidad de esta complicación.

Barry era de las personas que se entregaban completamente a lo que amaban sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella lo había visto a lo largo de su vida: Probar la inocencia de su padre, su amor por ella –el cual se transformó de romántico a platónico–, su admiración por Harrison Wells, ser el protector de Central City y, ahora, sus sentimientos por Leonard Snart. Todas eran cosas en las que Barry se había regalado a sí mismo y resultado herido una y mil veces. La mujer no quería verlo herido otra vez.

Aunque, ella sabía que si sus sentimientos hacia el criminal eran tan fuertes como parecían, posiblemente lo eran; Barry no desistiría. Él nunca dejaría de amar a Snart, de una forma u otra; si lo hiciese, dejaría de ser él. Por lo que había escuchado, Cold sentía algo por él de igual manera –lo cual era un alivio, ya que ella se sentía aún culpable de no haber sido capaz de corresponderle románticamente–, pero el hombre tenía sus dudas respecto a qué tan conveniente era perseguir esas emociones; lo cual era comprensible, si le preguntaban a Iris, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vida que llevaba. Aun así, Iris veía el potencial en la relación:

La influencia que el uno ejercía sobre el otro era notable. Snart había modificado su comportamiento, como criminal y supervillano, en favor de no lastimar a Barry, dañar a terceros o propia pública en sus "atracos". Barry, en cambio, había ganado una seguridad en su persona y en sus decisiones después, aunque éste creía que nadie sabía de eso, de pedir y seguir el consejo del hombre mayor. Casi podía decir que su amigo confiaba más en Snart que en Oliver.

Otro punto a considerar era la forma en que se complementaban el uno al otro. No sólo en el típico _cliché _de chico bueno y el chico malo, los opuestos se atraen, sino en la forma en que uno era calmado cuando el otro era una bola constante de energía. Donde uno era tímido, el otro asertivo. Uno pesimista, otro optimista.

Y, finalmente, la química que había entre ellos, la cual era indiscutible para quien los observará, fuera y dentro de sus disfraces. Cada vez que "discutían" en sus encuentros como sus _alter ego_ parecía que se encontraban coqueteando. De igual manera, cuando se encontraban trabajando juntos, ellos cargaban consigo una tensión sexual –más de una vez se había ruborizado al verlos interactuar–, y trabajan perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras, solo con una mirada o un gesto.

Sin embargo, por mucha preocupación e interés que tuviera en proteger el corazón de Barry y ayudar a que encontrará su felicidad, el problema de Alessio era mucho más complicado. Uno que debería consternarles y al cual deberían atender primero. Después de terminar con esto, ya se concentrarían en el problema de Snart y ella intercambiaría algunas palabras con el supervillano.

– ¿Iris? –preguntó Barry ante el silencio de la mujer y que no había probado bocado alguno de su pasta. El velocista prácticamente había arrasado con su lasaña cuando terminó de contar todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, ahora, se encontraba bastante inquieto ante la falta de reacción de su amiga.

– ¿Uh? –exclamó la mujer, saliendo de sus pensamientos, antes de reponerse–; Lo siento, estoy asimilando todo– El varón asintió comprensivo– No puedo imaginarme cómo le vas a decir a mi papá todo esto– añadió, tomando un bocado de su comida.

–Ni me lo menciones–respondió el otro– Se supone que Len me acompañaría y…–

–No creo que la compañía de Snart haga que mi papá esté más tranquilo y feliz con la idea de que tienes que "fingir" ser su novio e ir a una fiesta de la mafia– lo interrumpió la mujer con la boca llena–, sin contar que le mentiste a su novia enfrente del jefe de ambos– añadió, lo cual provocó que el otro se estremeciera, antes de considerar lo que había dicho por unos momentos–. Aunque es probable de que se moleste más por la presencia de Snart que no tenga en consideración que le mentiste a Cecile– concluyó, provocando que Barry quisiese azotarse contra la mesa.

–No ayudas–farfulló el héroe mientras tomaba un trago de su soda.

–No lo intentaba hacer– dijo Iris burlonamente–. En realidad, me molesta no saber cómo ayudarte–, declaró mientras seguía comiendo, apuñalando ferozmente su comida–, y pensar que tendremos hasta el viernes para saber con claridad qué hacer, me frustra– gruñó.

–No te preocupes–comentó Barry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro–, el que me apoyes emocionalmente es suficiente–.

–No lo es– le refutó la periodista– Ni pienso quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras Snart juega a ser tu caballero de armadura plateada– aseguró señalándolo con el tenedor–, voy a investigar a ese cabrón de Alessio, buscar una debilidad…–

–No–la reprendió Barry rápidamente– Ni se te ocurra involucrarte en esto, Iris–. Ella lo miró por un segundo al rostro, analizando que tan seria era su advertencia, y asintió al ver la mortificación del otro–. Una de las razones por las que Len y yo estamos siguiendo su plan es para evitar que nuestros cercanos salgan heridos– le explicó–; No sólo mi familia, sino también la suya–, Barry acercó su mano a Iris, quien la tomó, sobre la mesa –, que vayas a buscarlo sólo arruinaría nos podría en riesgo a todos– finalizó, dándole un pequeño apretón cariñoso.

Iris asintió al entender la situación. Dejo caer su tenedor, el cual tintineo al chocar contra la porcelana del plato, ya que había perdido el apetito. De todos modos, ya había sobrepasado su tiempo de comida por más de media hora y debía regresar al trabajo.

–Te acompaño a la oficina–dijo Barry al darse cuenta de la hora– ¿Vas a querer eso para llevar? – preguntó, señalando la comida, e Iris negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

El joven le hizo una señal al camarero para pedir la cuenta. Fue entonces que notó como varios de los trabajadores se le quedaban mirando fijamente; no sólo los camareros, sino también la recepcionista y varias otras personas que trabajaban en la cocina. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Todo bien, Barry? –preguntó Iris al notar el cambio repentino en el ambiente. Barry no pudo contestarle al verse interrumpido por la presencia de un hombre en ropa formal y porte fornido.

–Señor Allen– empezó el hombre con tono respetuoso– Su cuenta ya fue saldada– le informó–, y a mi jefe le gustaría hablar con usted– añadió todavía en un tono poco amenazante, pero había algo en el hombre que les hacía saber a los dos amigos que no era una petición.

–Vete, Iris– le dijo Barry a su mejor amiga– Se te hace tarde para el trabajo, ya casi son las seis– Iris le miró con el ceño fruncido, la mujer no planeaba abandonarlo a su suerte–. Nos vemos en la noche en casa de Joe– le prometió en modo de consuelo. Iris acepto a regañadientes y tomó sus cosas–. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a la oficina– le pidió el héroe antes de que se fuese.

Iris salió como alma en diablo del lugar. La impotencia sólo le hacía caminar más rápido y su ira temblar. No le gustaba ni un poquito el tener que abandonar a Barry. Ella sacó su celular de la bolsa y marcó a Star Labs, si alguien podía conseguir el número de Snart era Cisco Ramon.

Barry fue guiado fuera de restaurante por la puerta de servicio. El hombre nunca estableció contacto físico con él, pero su aura amenazante hizo que el joven siguiera sus instrucciones al pie de letra. Fuera del establecimiento, se encontraba un llamativo automóvil de última generación, un tesla, con las ventanas ahumadas tan oscuras que no se veía el interior. Pero Barry casi podía adivinar quien se encontraba adentro antes de que el gran hombre le abriera la puerta.

–Buenas tardes, Barry– le saludó Alessio cortésmente cuando se encontró dentro del vehículo y la puerta se cerraba tras de sí– Como siempre es un placer verte– lo elogió coquetamente.

El héroe lo decidió no contestar. Sólo lo observó, notando que su mejilla se encontraba inflamada y tenía un corte en el labio… _¿Len había hecho eso? _Se preguntó el joven. El auto se encendió, el hombre que le había recogido estaba conduciéndolo, y empezó a moverse; lo que hizo que la ansiedad recorriera el cuerpo del _invitado._

–Esperaba que tuvieras mejores modales– comentó el mafioso.

Toda galantería había abandonado su persona, siendo sustituida por una tensa frialdad. De cierta forma, eso tranquilizó a Barry, quien prefería ver el rostro verdadero de esa canalla antes de una máscara amigable.

– ¿Tu madre no enseño a saludar? – le cuestionó irónicamente con dureza– ¿Ni siquiera el bueno para nada de tu padre adoptivo?– preguntó con las cejas enarcadas– O ¿tu padre en tus visitas dominicales a la prisión?– Barry apretó sus puños sobre su regazo, intentando contener su ira ante los juegos del otro.

No debía caer en provocaciones, no debía caer en los juegos de Alessio. No iba a dejar que lo afectase de ninguna manera. Tomando un respiro, tomo su celular, intentando ocultar la pantalla de su hostigador, e empezó a intentar llamar a Len.

Sin embargo, Alessio fue más rápido, previendo sus acciones, y le quitó el dispositivo, tirándolo hacía el asiento delantero. Fue entonces que Barry se dio cuenta de algo: No tenía sus poderes, su conexión con la speedforce se encontraba interrumpida. En circunstancias normales, éste hubiera visto venir a lo lejos los movimientos del mafioso y hubiese podido detenerlo con su agilidad. Miró nervioso al hombre a su lado, quien sonreía maliciosamente, antes de mirar a su alrededor en busca de lo que le impidiese usar sus poderes.

– ¡Oh, ya te has dado cuenta! – exclamó el otro burlón. Barry lo observó con desconfianza–. Realmente descubriste la falta de tus habilidades demasiado rápido–. Un nudo se formó en el estómago del metahumano ante las palabras del otro– Pero no podía esperar otra cosa del mismísimo Flash–.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Barry sin negarlo; éste se sabía un mal mentiroso y ante la situación era mejor evitar los rodeos.

–No importa el cómo– dijo Alessio–, importa lo que sé y lo que harás para evitar que tu secretito se sepa por todos los criminales de la ciudad–.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestionó Barry, quien se imaginaba que su persona había perdido todo su potencial como amante y lo quería para algún sucio trabajo.

–Supongo que la cucaracha que tienes como novio te ha dicho todo sobre mí– dijo Alessio con tranquilidad, sin sentirse ofendido por la mirada asesina que el otro le mandó ante el insulto contra Snart– Y te dijo que te quiero a ti– Barry solo asintió–, eso no ha cambiado– finalizó.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Barry confundido.

–Seas Flash o la puta Mujer Maravilla, eso no cambia mis deseos–le dijo el hombre, cortando el espacio que había entre ellos, poniendo a Barry entre su cuerpo y la puerta–. Te quiero a ti a mis pies, en mi cama y donde se me dé la jodida gana tenerte– le susurro antes de atacarlo con sus labios.

El contacto hizo que Barry tuviese ganas de vomitar e, inmediatamente, intentó quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, el hombre era mucho más fuerte que él, quien ya estaba en desventaja ante su falta de poderes. Los labios de Alessio se apoderaron de los labios de Barry sin amabilidad, quien intento mantener su boca cerrada y no responder de ninguna forma.

Ante la falta de respuesta del héroe, Alessio mordió salvajemente su labio inferior derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar. El metahumano gimoteó de dolor, abriendo la boca levemente, lo que hizo que el mafioso aprovechase la oportunidad para adentrarse en ella con su lengua. Barry intentó usar sus manos para alejarlo de él, pero lo único que hizo fue que el otro lo sujetará de las muñecas con fuerza, clavándole las uñas.

–No lo ves– le dijo entre respiración entrecortadas, una vez que se separó unos pocos centímetros de su boca– Estás a mi merced–.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Now that I'm in there's no letting go_**

**_And your emptiness begins_**

**_Once I grip onto your mind and soul_**

**_Your brightness starts to dim_**

**_(Mind games, _****Sickick)**

Barry no se dejó intimidar por las palabras de Alessio, aprovechando el espacio que se había liberado entre ellos para alejarlo de él. Usando sus piernas para sacarlo de balance y lanzándolo al otro extremo del asiento. Se puso de frente a él, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos con sus piernas dobladas contra sí y su espalda contra la puerta.

–¡Estás demente! –gritó Barry al hombre, asqueado. Se limpió la herida del labio con su mano y cualquier rastro del mafioso sobre él.

–Eres toda una fiera–respondió Alessio ante las acciones del otro. No estaba del todo sorprendido por el valor y coraje que mostraba el hombre, no por ser el superhéroe de Central City, ya que había visto algo de ello en su pequeña charla en la CCPD–. Pero creo que no entiendes en la situación en la que estás ahora mismo–.

–¿De qué diablos hablas? –dijo el héroe sin entender. Su postura tensa mostraba su ansiedad ante la posibilidad de verse asaltado nuevamente por el mafioso. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de observarlo, intentando prevenir cualquier intento de romper la distancia que él había impuesto entre ellos.

–Bartholomew, No estás a mi merced por no tener tus poderes gracias a los bloqueadores que hay en este auto– le explicó– Sino porque si no haces lo que yo quiero o te ordenó, voy a revelar tu pequeño secreto en las noticias de las ocho y todos tus seres queridos estarán en riesgo–.

Barry palideció ante las palabras del otro: Lo estaba chantajeando. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus rivales, súper-villanos, él no dudaría en revelar su identidad. Si lo hacía, no sólo él perdería su vida como Barry Allen, sino los West estarían en riesgo constante ante su relación directa con él.

–Veo que entiendes tu posición– señaló el criminal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el pánico en el rostro del otro–. Ahora, si no quieres que eso pase, ven aquí y bésame– ordenó.

Barry se quedó en su sitio, pasmado. Su respiración se aceleró ante la ansiedad que sentía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración. Alessio se excitó al verlo vulnerable y a punto de estallar en llanto o en ira. Su pantalón se volvió algo incómodo sobre su entrepierna.

–Vamos, Barry– le llamó con voz ronca– No tenemos todo el día–lo apresuró divertido, pues, en realidad, si tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Alessio rompería al joven y lo moldearía a su voluntad, aunque tuviese que pasar el resto de sus días haciendo.

Barry se acercó lentamente al otro, rompiendo la distancia de seguridad entre ellos. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho. El velocista posó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y besó al mafioso con delicadeza.

Inmediatamente, intentó separarse, pero el mafioso no sé lo permitió. Éste puso una de sus manos tras la cabeza de Barry, tomando un puñado de su cabello con fuerza, y la otra la colocó en su cintura baja, acercándolo lo más posible. Los labios del criminal se movieron vorazmente contra los del héroe, quien intentaba seguirle el paso forzosamente.

_Imagina que es otra persona. _Pensaba Barry, dejando que el otro tomará el mando. _Piensa que es Len. _

Alessio, ahogado en su excitación y en la sensación de triunfo, bajo sus labios hacia el cuello del otro, lamiendo y besando la piel que se encontraba en su camino. Barry no pudo evitar estremecerse y odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionará al mafioso. La mano en su espalda viajó hacia abajo, posándose sobre uno de sus glúteos.

_Piensa en Len _Se repitió mentalmente, asqueado. No podía creer que su cuerpo estuviera disfrutando lo que el criminal le hacía. Se sentía avergonzado por ello, aunque sabía que era una reacción solamente física del cuerpo, natural, y que se encontraba fuera de su control.

Alessio se detuvo en la base del cuello del velocista, justo en la parte donde el cuello de la camisa comenzaba. Por un segundo, el criminal considero abrir la camisa violentamente y seguir explorando el cuerpo de su amante, pero decidió no hacerlo. Todavía no, quería seguir jugando con él, por lo que decidió que era mejor marcarlo. Con fuerza, mordió la parte de unión del cuello con la clavícula y después empezó a succionar y lamer sobre la misma. Al oír que Barry soltaba un gemido, el mafioso no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Maravilloso, Bartholomew–lo elogió Alessio al separar sus labios del cuerpo del otro con el fin de verlo a la cara. El velocista se encontraba sonrojado, sus labios inflamados y sus mejillas se encontraban manchadas por las lágrimas que habían escapado de su rostro. _Hermoso_. Pensó Alessio con satisfacción–. Ahora, como prueba de tu obediencia quiero que hagas otra cosa– Barry contuvo su respiración sin saber qué más esperar del otro, temiendo la siguiente petición–. Quiero que me la chupes– le ordenó.

Barry sintió cómo su espíritu escapaba de su cuerpo. Nunca había compartido intimidad con alguien con quien no tuviese una relación sentimental. Incluso, a pesar del gran apetito sexual que le daba su metabolismo acelerado, prefería pasar sus noches dándose amor propio que enrollarse con cualquiera que conociese en un bar. Y, ahora, lo que le pedía el mafioso…era demasiado para él.

El héroe cerró sus ojos en busca de un momento de tranquilidad, no ver al hombre frente a él, y asintió con pesadez y vergüenza. Alessio le permitió separarse de él para poder desabrocharse los pantalones y liberar su erección. Barry se puso de rodillas en el asiento, no había suficiente espacio entre asientos para hacerlo en el suelo, y se agachó.

–Mmmm–gimió Alessio al sentir los labios del héroe alrededor de su miembro, dejando caer su cabeza contra la cabecera del asiento y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del chico, empujándolo hacia sí–.

Barry sólo cerró los ojos, para no tener que ver más del mafioso de lo necesario. Hace más de un lustro que el héroe no tenía alguna relación con algún hombre, por lo que se encontraba desacostumbrado a darle placer a uno; eso hacía que la sensación de tener un pene en su boca fuese extraña, más por el tipo de situación en la que se encontraba.

Sus movimientos eran torpes e incómodos. Especialmente, al verse sobrepasado por las demandas de Alessio, quien lo forzaba a moverse a su ritmo sin darle tiempo para respirar; casi asfixiándolo y provocando arcadas y que lágrimas espesas salieran de sus ojos. Así como su agarre en cabello era doloroso, pero no podía expresarlo.

De pronto, el auto se frenó de golpe, lo que provocó que se Barry se golpeará contra el asiento delantero y que Alessio tuviera que sujetarse para evitar lastimar su entrepierna o chocar contra el cuerpo del otro. Cuando se recuperó del brusco movimiento del auto, el mafioso miró a su alrededor para ver qué había sucedido.

Antes de secuestrar a Barry le había dicho a su chofer que evitará zonas con tráfico o vigilancia policial, por lo que se encontraban en las periferias de la ciudad. Por lo que, no se extrañó de ver los edificios a medio construir de la zona industrial. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era ver a un enojado Leonard Snart enfrente del auto con la pistola apuntada hacia ellos y el capo del auto congelado, su pesada motocicleta en medio de la carretera.

–¡Tienes cinco segundos para dejar salir a Barry, Santini! – gritó el súper-villano, caminado hacia ellos con seguridad.

Barry perdió todo color posible de rostro y sintió como una nausea terrible le recorrió el cuerpo. ¡_Len está aquí!_ Pensó humillado. ¡_Va a saber lo que pasó! _Las ganas de vomitar aumentaron, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara a la mitad en una violenta arcada y sólo su fuerza de voluntad evito que expulsada toda su comida.

Alessio rechino los dientes mientras se volvía a abrochar los pantalones. Éste hizo un gesto a su chofer para que saliera primero, arma en mano, para garantizar su seguridad. Tomó un arma que se encontraba escondida debajo del asiento y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir del vehículo, obligó a Barry a salir con él y lo puso enfrente de él, usándolo de escudo humano.

–No hay necesidad de violencia, Snart–le dijo burlón sobre el hombre de Barry– Te juro que sólo le estaba dando un pequeño paseo por la ciudad a tu pequeño juguete– Len se tensó–. Te lo iba a devolver una vez que le hubiese usado– añadió burlándose del otro.

–¡Maldito infeliz! – le insultó Len al notar el rostro de auto-satisfacción en el mafioso. Nada le iba a hacer más feliz que romperle la cara al bastardo. En especial, después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el héroe. El hombre mayor solo podía imaginar lo que había pasado y eso lo podía enfermo–. ¡Suéltalo ya! – ordenó furioso.

– ¿Reamente lo quieres de regreso? – preguntó el mafioso– Incluso si te dijera que te oculta un secreto– Len posó su mirada por un segundo en Barry, pidiendo saber de qué estaba hablando el otro, antes de volver a mirar a Alessio–. Tu juguetito le gusta disfrazarse y jugar al superhéroe– declaró, sintiéndose seguro de revelar información que el otro criminal no sabía y arruinar su relación.

El rostro de Len no mostro emoción alguna, manteniendo su posición. Su mente era un asunto totalmente distinto; Era obvio que el mafioso había descubierto las habilidades del velocista, lo cual le había llevado a ser la deducción de que él era el superhéroe de Central City. Esa no era una buena noticia; esa información tan sensible en manos de Alessio podía terminar en una calamidad.

–Siempre lo he sabido–admitió el líder de los _Rogues_.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó furioso Alessio, sorprendido por ello–. Siempre lo has…– Repitió mientras procesaba la información e intentaba hacer conjeturas–…Todo este tiempo los dos han estado engañando a la ciudad con su juego de gato y ratón– concluyó erróneamente–, la pregunta es ¿Quién es el farsante? – Su agarre en Barry se agudizó, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor. El héroe aún no había recuperado sus poderes ante lo cerca que se encontraban los supresores instalados en el auto– ¿El CSI? O ¿Tú, Cold? –

–Eso no te incumbe– gruño Len acercándose más a ellos. Al chofer no le gusto eso, ya que quitó el seguro de su arma de manera amenazante.

–Tienes razón, no me interesan tus juegos– accedió el mafioso–, lo que me interesa es tu juguete–. Acercó a Barry hacía él, frotando su erección contra la parte posterior del velocista–. Tiene una boca realmente talentosa– comentó burlonamente.

El comentario hizo que Barry agachará su mirada al suelo, incapaz de ver a la cara a Len. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí por la vergüenza. Len sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta y actúo sin pensar. Velozmente, apretó el gatillo de su pistola, apuntando al chófer, y lo congelo en su lugar, matándolo enseguida.

–No tan rápido, Snart– advirtió Alessio al ver el destino de su empleado y que el otro apuntaba hacia su persona–. Puede que tu juguete se recuperé de tu disparo, pero yo no lo haré–.

–Eso sólo me incentiva a hacerlo–gruño Len con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Pero no disparó, su cautela y su sentido común le advirtieron de esperar.

–Si mi secretaria no sabe nada de mí antes de las ocho, ella publicará la identidad de Flash en todos los noticieros del país– declaró el mafioso con una sonrisa triunfante.

_¡Astuto hijo de puta! _ Len maldijo mentalmente ante el plan de contingencia del otro, tan parecido al que él mismo había usado cuando había averiguado la identidad del héroe. ¡_El karma es realmente una perra!_

–Este es el trato, Barry– explicó Alessio con voz clara para que los dos escucharán– Te dejaré ir por hoy con Snart para que te despidas de tu amado novio y de tu familia– Barry se estremeció ante la burla y la malicia en la voz del hombre–. Les asegurarás a todo el mundo de que voluntariamente vienes a mí, no quiero juegos tontos con la policía– Len apretó la mandíbula, intentando formular un plan de emergencia–. Mañana uno de los míos ira a recogerte a tu departamento y te entregarás a mí– La mirada oscura de Alessio se clavó en la de Snart– Si no hacen lo que digo o intentan jugármela, voy a revelar la identidad de Barry y sus tratos contigo, Snart– amenazó y, finalmente, soltó a Barry.

El velocista tambaleo hacia Snart, sintiéndose una mierda emocionalmente, y dejo que éste lo sostuviera. Alessio sonrió y se despidió del otro criminal con un ligero gesto de manos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del conductor, pasando sobre el cadáver de su chofer, y se subió al auto. Len no espero nada más y llevó a Barry hacia su moto, prácticamente cargando su peso sobre su costado.

–Tienes que ayudarme un poco, _Scarlet_– le dijo al verse imposibilitado para subirlo sin que éste le hiciera–, necesito que te subas por ti mismo, ¿puedes hacerlo? –pidió con voz suave.

Barry asintió, sintiéndose con un poco más fuerza al no encontrarse influenciado por los bloqueadores, y procedió a subirse a ella cuando Len hizo lo mismo. El velocista dudó en sujetarse de Len, no sabiendo si éste aceptaría su tacto después de todo lo sucedido.

–Sujétate de mí– le dijo Snart sobre su hombro– Te voy a llevar a casa–.

Barry se abrazó de Len, sus manos temblando ligeramente. El calor proveniente del cuerpo del hombre mayor le hizo sentir seguro. Con suavidad, recargó su frente contra la espalda del otro, inhalando su aroma y dejó que toda la tensión saliese de su cuerpo. Len arrancó y no miró atrás, le importaba un bledo lo que hiciese Alessio. _No voy a dejar que lástima a Barry_. Prometió mentalmente mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_But if the world was ending__  
You'd come over, right?  
You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
Would you love me for the hell of it?  
All our fears would be irrelevant_**

**(_If the world was ending, _Julia Michaels and JP Saxe**)

Iris caminaba ansiosa, paseando de un lado a otro de la sala de su padre, mientras Vibe y Frost se encontraban mirándola preocupados: se podía escuchar la voz de Joe West hablando por teléfono de manera alterada. Vibe se encontraba sentado en una de los sillones y su inquietud era delataba por el constante golpeteo de su pierna derecha contra el suelo. Por otro lado, Frost mantenía una postura tranquila, parada y recargada en la pared, pero sus ojos no dejaban de seguir a la otra mujer.

Cuando Iris les había llamado exigiendo el número de Snart, los dos científicos habían pensado que la mujer no había tomado bien el plan que el criminal y Barry orquestaron contra Santini, por lo que iba a desatar su mal genio sobre el supervillano. Esto alegró a Caitlin por un segundo al tener a alguien de su lado ante su desconfianza a trabajar con los Rogues. Sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la cual la periodista se contactaba con ellos, sino que, aparentemente, el mafioso había secuestrado al velocista.

Al inicio, eso confundió a los dos amigos, quienes tenían entendido que Snart y Barry iban a pasar el día juntos, pero no se detuvieron a discutir el asunto al oír el tono de necesidad que usaba Iris. Inmediatamente, Cisco se puso en contacto con Lisa, quien a su vez lo contactó con su hermano, y le informó lo que sucedió en el restaurante italiano. Una vez que el líder de los Rogues se dio por enterado de lo sucedido y se comprometió a ir por el héroe, los dos superhéroes decidieron alertar a Wally, para que patrullara la ciudad, y decidieron ir a reunirse con Iris y buscar a Joe, quien estaba en casa preparando la comida para la cena familiar.

El detective casi tiene un infarto al enterarse de lo sucedido; el hombre no sabía si sentirse enojado por ser el último en saber de la situación en general, molesto con Barry por mentirle y asociarse nuevamente con Snart o asustado por saber que su hijo adoptivo estaba a la merced de un mafioso italiano. Tantas emociones le impidieron expresar palabra alguna, por lo que solo les dirigió una mirada fulminante a los tres jóvenes antes de ir a la cocina a apagar la estufa y empezar a llamar a Sighn y Cecile. Al primero para informarle de la situación sin revelar la intervención de Snart o el equipo Flash y a la segunda para avisarle que la cena familiar se había cancelado por un imprevisto con Barry, intentando no preocuparle demasiado. Por el momento, solo les quedaba esperar por buenas noticas de parte del criminal.

Joe entró a la sala, su celular en la mano, y miro sorprendido al ver a Cisco y Caitlin en sus uniformes; o, en el caso de la mujer, a Frost. Sin embargo, sintió una gran tranquilidad de verlos ahí. Iris se detuvo enfrente suyo, su rostro lleno de preguntas.

–Singh buscará con un juez para emitir una orden de restricción, pero no está seguro que proceda– dijo con pesadez Joe, el detective sabía lo difícil que el sistema judicial podía llegar a ser; especialmente contra peces tan gordos como los Santini. Iris le miró entre desesperada y decepcionada.

En ese momento, Snart se estacionó frente la casa de los West, detrás del auto del detective, y ayudó a Barry a bajar. El joven se encontraba en shock, aunque, afortunadamente, sus heridas físicas se habían sanado. Con delicadeza, manteniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros en un abrazo, lo condujo hacía la casa y abrió la puerta de la entrada sin dudar.

Joe soltó su teléfono cuando vio a su hijo adoptivo en la entrada siendo sujetado por Snart. El sordo golpe del aparato contra la madera del suelo hizo que los otros en la habitación se giraran a mirar a los dos recién llegados. Los dos hombres avanzaron sin ser detenidos por nadie hasta detenerse frente a el asiento a lado de la chimenea, en donde sentó a Barry. A pesar de las ganas intensas de Joe de alejar a su hijo del criminal o cuanto sus amigos querían comprobar su bienestar, algo en el rostro de Len los mantuvo en su lugar.

–_Scarlet– _murmuró Len, arrodillado frente a Barry, con sus manos en ambas mejillas del otro–. Estás en casa, estás a salvo– le dijo, el chico lo miró con ojos llorosos– No te volverá a tocar, lo prometo, _Scarlet_–. Un gemido salió de la boca del más joven, al cual siguieron un incontrolable llanto–. Lo juro, _Scarlet, _no permitiré que te lastimen– repitió Len con voz débil.

Barry sólo se abrazó al hombre, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Len abrazó el hombre, la tensión aumentando en su ser y él quería huir antes de enfrentar esas emociones, pero no iba hacerlo. No iba ser ese cobarde otra vez. Su miedo a enfrentar sus emociones fue los condujo a su situación.

Lo que más angustiaba al criminal era el hecho de que no podía cumplir su promesa. Alessio los tenía en la palma de su mano; esperando a que cometieran un error para devorarlos como gato a un ratón. Su plan original era provocar que el viejo Santini pusiera un freno en las acciones de su vástago, creyendo que el otro haría lo que su progenitor le ordenara, subestimando su independencia y su astucia. Tenía que buscar otra forma de proteger a Barry y pronto.

Joe miro la escena conmocionado sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar. Iris le lanzó una mirada que le suplicaba que no rompiera la escena entre los dos hombres. Por lo que se quedó en su sitio. La joven West se abrazó a su misma, al ver a su mejor amigo llorar desconsoladamente como cuando tenía doce años, con el corazón roto; le dolía verlo así y sólo podía imaginarse lo peor. Frost se acercó silenciosamente a la joven y la envolvió en un abrazo. Cisco sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su novia haciéndole saber que su hermano estaba a salvo y esperó a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

–No quiero decirles–susurro Barry a su oído–. No quiero hacerlo…–suplicó en vano y los dos lo sabían–.

–_Scarlet– _murmuró Len sin saber que contestarle.

–Pero tengo que hacerlo–dijo con voz más firme, pero cansada. El llanto se debilitaba a cada segundo y la fuerza que era propia del joven regresaba.

Con firmeza, se separó de Len mirándole a los ojos, triste pero certero, antes de sonreírle. Len se levantó de su suelo y se movió, apoyándose en la pared más cercana, para enfrentar a los otros presentes en la habitación. Su movimiento fue registrado por todas, pero los ojos de ellos se encontraban en Barry.

–No…–dijo Barry antes de aclararse la garganta, su voz había sonado demasiado débil–. No continuaremos con el plan–. Cisco abrió la boca para refuta, pero Barry siguió hablando–. Alessio que soy Flash y planea usarlo en mi contra si no hago lo que quiere–.

–¿Qué es lo que qui; temerosa quiere? – preguntó Joe. Iris había creído pertinente el contarle todo excepto por el verdadero motivo del mafioso; temerosa de la posible reacción de su padre.

–A mí–dijo Barry, sin caber en cuenta que el hombre seguía ignorante de lo que pasaba. Iris y Frost compartieron una mirada preocupada. Cisco frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, buscando contener cualquier reacción de su parte.

–¿A ti? – repitió Joe intentando descifrar que quería decir con ello. Miró el rostro de Len, quien no se atrevía verlo a la cara. Después, volteó a ver a su hija, quien lo miro con culpa. Finalmente, miró a su hijo adoptivo que lo miro con pesadez y tristeza–. ¿Qué quiere ese bastardo contigo? – preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

Barry abrió la boca para contestar, pero no salió nada de ella. La vergüenza y la humillación era demasiado. No podía respirar, su vista se empezó a nublar y el mundo empezó a temblar. Una aprensión creció en su pecho. Fue entonces que la voz de Len le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–¡Barry! – Le llamó el hombre de ojos azules–. ¡Respira! ¡Barry, Respira! – Le volvió a sujetar de los hombros, el joven le tomó una de sus manos con las suyas, aferrándose a él como su única ancla en el mundo–. ¡Inhala y Exhala! – Le dijo y el joven empezó a intentar seguir las instrucciones.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Joe en voz alta.

–Tiene un ataque de pánico–dijo Frost sin acercarse, dejando que Len manejase las cosas, y reconfortando a Iris, quien seguía en sus brazos. Poco a poco, Caitlin regresaba, Frost dejándole tomar su lugar para que ayudase a Barry.

Una vez que Barry se calmó un poco, Len dejó que Iris y Caitlin tomarán su lugar, aunque el joven fue renuente a soltar su mano. Con un pequeño apretón de manos, Len le dejo saber que no estaría lejos ante –de dejar pasar a las preocupadas mujeres. Mientras Barry estaba siendo atendido y distraído, Len le hizo una señal con la cabeza al detective para que lo acompañará a la cocina, quien hizo como se le pidió seguido por Cisco.

–Sé que no te agrado y no necesito agradarle, pero los dos nos preocupamos por Barry–dijo Len cuando los tres estuvieron en la cocina.

–Lo dudó–respondió Joe en voz baja, ganándose miradas penetrantes de parte de Len y Cisco; el primero, enojado y el segundo, reprochándole al mayor.

–No necesitó que me crea–contraatacó el criminal– Pero eso no importa, Barry está en peligro y nos va a necesitar a ambos de su lado– La severidad en su mirada le hizo saber que el hombre no bromea.

–¿Qué quiso decir Barry? – pregunto Joe, temeroso de la respuesta– ¿Qué quiere con él? –

–Alessio quiere a Barry como su amante– respondió el hombre sin censura. Joe empalideció y tuvo que apoyarse en la barra de la cocina para no perder el equilibrio. Cisco automáticamente se acercó a comprobar que el mayor no fuese a sufrir de un infarto.

–¡No podías haberlo dicho con más delicadeza! – le reclamó el latino mientras que su cuñado solo rodó los ojos.

–Ese mal nacido quiere…–dijo Joe temblando de ira– Quiere…–Parecía que el hombre iba a tener un aneurisma–. Quiere violar a mi hijo– logró decir.

–Sí–contestó Len, ganándose otra mirada de desaprobación de Cisco.

–¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Joe, sabiendo que por vías legales estaban con las manos atadas.

– Pensé que el hijo de puta dependía de su padre, pero ha mostrado mucha más astucia de la que anticipaba– admitió Len–. Por ahora, nos tiene con las manos atadas hasta que pueda organizar una reunión con Don Santini–.

– ¿Qué pasará mientras? – preguntó Joe nervioso.

– El bastardo enviara a alguien por Barry mañana– le contó el de ojos azules– No quiere intervención de los policías…si ve alguno, revelará la identidad de Barry–.

–Necesitó un trago– murmuro Joe, mientras caminaba a uno de sus gabinetes y sacaba una copa y botella de whisky. Len y Cisco miraron como el hombre se bebía de una vez un vaso de la bebida, esperando que se recuperara– Entonces…dependemos de ti…– dijo el detective con pesadez.

– Por ahora– dijo Caitlin entrando a la cocina–. Mañana llegarán Arrow y su equipo– Los tres hombres le miraron sin entender–. Le hablé a Felicity en la tarde– confesó la castaña–. No confiaba en que tuvieses las mejores intenciones hacia Barry– le dijo a Snart–, aunque parece que me equivoqué–.

–¿A qué hora de mañana? – preguntó el supervillano sin tomarse personal la poca confianza o tomar en cuenta la disculpa de la mujer.

– Felicity mencionó algo sobre llegar a medio día por retraso en los trenes– respondió la castaña– No la apresure, ya que pensé que teníamos más tiempo– se disculpó–.

–Es demasiado tarde– dijo Len– Aunque tener a Arrow de nuestra parte puede ser una buena noticia si necesitamos una extracción de emergencia– murmuro para sí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando los hechos e intentando encontrar una forma de evadir a Alessio y proteger a Barry. Joe, Len y Frost llegaron a considerar el asesinato, aunque se arrepintieron al pensar en las consecuencias. Caitlin y Cisco compartieron una mirada ansiosa.

–Quiero ir a casa–dijo Barry sorprendiendo a todos, quienes no lo oyeron entrar a la cocina. Iris estaba a su lado.

–Estás en ella– respondió Joe– Puedes quedarte en…–

–Quiero ir a mi departamento, Joe– interrumpió su hijo adoptivo con seguridad– No quiero que se acerquen a esta casa– agregó con firmeza.

–Está bien– dijo Joe– Te llevaré y…– el detective se sentía impotente y al borde del colapso, físico y emocional. Sólo se había llegado a sentir así dos veces anteriormente: Cuando su primera esposa le dejo sólo con Iris y cuando Reverse Flash amenazó la vida de su hija.

–Papá–dijo Iris, acercándose a él–. Creo que sería mejor que tu descanses, estoy segura que Barry puede ir solo a su departamento o alguien más lo acompañará– le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le quitaba el vaso de la mano, ya llevaba media botella.

–Yo lo acompañaré– dijo Snart sin dejar que nadie más se le adelantará.

Iris asintió y le regaló una media sonrisa mientras que Caitlin y Cisco asintieron seriamente. Joe miró al otro, intentando leerlo, y por primera vez sintió admiración hacia el hombre frente a él. Por otro lado, Barry le miró agradecido, no queriendo estar sólo, pero, al mismo tiempo, no queriendo que su familia lo viese romperse.

Len y Barry se retiraron del hogar en un profundo silencio, no mirando hacia atrás. En la casa de los West, la familia y amigos del velocista se quedaron hundieron en la preocupación. Todavía faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera, para que Alessio tomará posición, y ellos sabían que sería la noche más larga de sus existencias. Pero, para Barry, sería una noche demasiado corta y quería aprovecharla con Len, quería sentirse vivo, antes de que estuviera a merced del mafioso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_As the pain sweeps through,_**

**_Makes no sense for you_**

**_Every thrill is gone_**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all,_**

**_But I'll be there for you_**

**_As the world falls down_**

**(_As the world falls down_, David Bowie**)

Barry abrió la puerta de su departamento, dejando a Len entrar, y la cerró con pesadez. No se molestó en ponerle el seguro. Sus ojos fijos en el hombre en su sala; nervioso y expuesto ante el criminal. No tenía la seguridad que había manifestado anteriormente, no después de lo que había pasado. No sabía cómo acercarse al criminal o si éste quería tocarlo si quiera. Posiblemente el otro sentía asco por él, sólo lo había traído a casa por lástima.

Leonard nunca se sintió nervioso como nunca en su vida. No sabía si podía acercarse a Barry y reconfortarlo. No se sabía capaz y no podía prever que tipo de reacción podía tener el otro. Lo único que tenía presente es que no podía volver a dejarlo solo. No iba a volver a fallarle. Se quitó la parka azul que solía llevar, buscando una forma de quitarse el nerviosismo de encima, y la dejo en el respaldo de uno de los sillones, preparándose para hablar.

–Len– dijo Barry con voz queda.

–Barry–dijo Len al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron callados, esperando que el otro volviese hablar. Barry volvió abrir la boca, pero pudo articular palabra alguna, Su voz se quedó perdida en su garganta. Len lo notó y, siguiendo su instinto, cerró el espacio entre ellos, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Len solía correr del contacto físico innecesario desde que su padre se volvió un hijo de puta abusador y el reformatorio. Solo permitía que Lisa y Mick se acercarán a él; estos dos tenían sus propios problemas y no solían atravesar su espacio personal. Pero Barry siempre había sido una excepción: Su primer rival, su motivo por el que cual cambiar y su primer amor real.

Barry enterró su rostro en el cuello de Len, hundiéndose en su presencia y su aroma. Uno pensaría que después de lo que pasó, no querría tocar a nadie. Sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar era lo mucho que necesitaba a Len. Alzó la vista, separándose para poderlo ver a la cara, y, con voz ronca, susurro:

–Te amo– Len lo miró con ojos acuosos, pero no dijo nada–. Por favor, solo esta noche– rogó–, quédate conmigo y fingué que puedes amarme…–.

–No–dijo Len provocando que una sensación helada cayera sobre Barry, quien intento separarse y se vio impedido por el otro, quien lo sujeto con más fuerza–. No voy a fingir nada– dijo con seriedad–, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti–.

Len besó a Barry con dulzura, casi tímidamente. Éste respondió, aferrándose a su amante como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un gemido salió de los labios de Barry cuando los labios del mayor dejaron los suyos. El mayor sonrió ligeramente antes de bañarle el rostro con besos. Lo beso en ambas mejillas, la derecha primero y prosiguió con la izquierda. Subió por su pómulo y se detuvo sobre el hueso de la ceja. Barry suspiro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la delicada muestra de afecto.

–Eres maravilloso– susurro Len contra la piel de Barry, sus labios apoyados sobre la sien del más joven–. Si pudiese te escondería del mundo y te tendría sólo para mí– Una de las manos de Barry se aferró con fuerza del suéter de Len– No dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño…ni siquiera yo–confesó en un susurro, sus labios acariciando la piel a su alcance.

Barry levantó su rostro y atrapó los labios de Len. Una de las manos de Len subió por su espalda hasta la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del velocista. Su otra mano se movió peligrosamente a la parte baja de su espalda, en donde se quedó. Barry empujó con ligera fuerza a Len, guiándolo hacia el sofá.

Len se dejó caer en sillón y permitió que Barry se colocará sobre él. Sus besos se volvieron menos moderados y mucho más instintivos. En algún momento, el criminal bajo sus labios por el cuello de Barry, dejando fuego y placer en la piel del joven, hasta llegar a la base y deteniéndose sobre su yugular para besarla y morderle delicadamente. Barry dejó salir un gemido y llevó sus manos hacía la nuca del otro, acariciando el cuero cabelludo, pidiéndole sin voz que continuará.

–Len– lo llamó Barry– Hazme el amor–dijo con voz entrecortada.

El criminal se separó y sujetó a Barry por el rostro, sus dos manos enmarcando su cara, obligándole mirarlo. Los labios de Barry estaban hinchados, pero no heridos como . Sus ojos llenos amor, no miedo. Un aura de sensualidad y fuerza emitía de él. Len se sintió en presencia de un ángel caído del cielo por y para él.

–Llévame a tu cama, Barry– dijo Len– Hazme tuyo–bromeo con una sonrisa, pero había una solemnidad en su voz que hizo que todo tinte cómico fue dejado de lado. Barry se levantó y extendió su mano. Len la tomó y se dejó guiar por el héroe por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al dormitorio.

Len volvió a besarlo al pie de la cama. Esta vez el beso no tenía rastro de duda y estaba cargado de pasión. Barry inmediatamente puso las manos sobre el suéter de Len y lo jaló, dándole a entender que lo quería fuera de la ecuación. El otro entendió de inmediato y se alejó para quitarse toda la ropa que llevaba en la parte superior del cuerpo de una sola vez: exponiéndose al otro como

Barry se quedó mudo al ver los tatuajes en los hombros de Len y que parecían seguir por su espalda, sus manos temblaron por el deseo de tocarlo. El velocista hizo lo propio y se quitó el suéter; él no podía quitarse la ropa a la vez, ya que su camisa de botones tenía que ser desabrochada. Con dificultad, empezó a desabrocharlos, su excitación y ansiedad hacían que sus movimientos fueran torpes, pero fue detenido por Len, quien lo sujeto de las manos.

–Déjame hacerlo a mí, Scarlet–le dijo el hombre–. Déjame amarte– agregó antes de besarle las palmas de sus dos manos. Barry asintió y permitió que Len lo despojará de su ropa.

Cada vez que desabotonaba uno de los botones, besaba la piel que iba descubriendo. Cuando expuso los pezones del velocista, se entretuvo unos momentos en ellos. Con un brillo travieso en la mirada, lamio uno de ellos y después sopló, provocando que el más jóvenes se estremeciera y soltará un gemido.

–Yo soy el único que puede hacerte estremecer–le dijo con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la fiereza y la seguridad en sus palabras.

Barry soltó una risa que fue remplazada en un gemido cuando Len mordió con picardía el botón color caramelo. Continuó dándole atención al otro pezón, procediendo hacer el mismo tratamiento sobre éste. Prosiguió con su tarea de desvestir y adorar el cuerpo del hombre enfrente suyo. Cuando llegó al pantalón, lo lanzó una mirada, pidiéndole permiso.

Barry sólo asintió y le ayudó a despojarse del pantalón y su ropa interior. Con una señal de cabeza, el hombre le pidió que se recostará en la cama. Lo cual hizo, acostándose en medio del hecho, expectante. Len lo contempló por un momento, admirando su cuerpo esculpido. Si antes creía que su amado se veía como un ángel; ahora sabía que estaba en la presencia de un dios griego al que estaba dispuesto adorar. Un dios del cual no merecía misericordia, piedad o amor, pero no importaba porque estaba dispuesto a tenerlo e, incluso, robarlo.

Empezó a besarlo desde el empeine del pie para subir por su pierna, su otra mano acariciando la otra pierna. Cuando llegó al muslo, se volvió a detener. Su mirada volvía a pedir ese permiso de continuar. Él no era Alessio Santini y no lo quitaría el poder de decisión a Barry, nunca.

–Len, por favor–Le rogó el héroe en respuesta, fue todo lo que éste necesitó para seguir.

Dándole un beso en el parte interior del muslo, sin despegar sus labios de su piel, avanzó hacía su entrepierna. Al ver la erección del otro, se le hizo agua a la boca. No dudo por un segundo en lamerlo de la base a la punta. Las manos de Barry se aferraron a sus cobijas, dispuesto a dejar que Len hiciese lo que le placiese.

La lengua de Len se detuvo sobre la punta del pene y empezó a lamer alrededor de ella, jugando con las reacciones de Barry, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba sus muslos internos y sus testículos. Barry sentía la necesidad de usar su velocidad, de dejarse llevar, pero trato de dominarla. Len notó que el otro estaba conteniendo algo al ver como se mordía el labio con fuerza.

_¡Oh no!¡Eso no! _Pensó Len al ver el rostro de su amado. El criminal no iba a permitir que el más joven no tuviera la mejor noche de su vida. Se llevó el pene a la boca, mamándolo, subiendo y bajando. Su mano desocupada la uso para acariciarle los testículos, mientras que el movimiento de su otra mano se aceleró, acariciando lo que su boca no podía alcanzar. Barry no pudo suprimir el gemido que salió de sus labios. O el intenso temblor que recorrió su cuerpo.

–¡Wow! –exclamó Len, incorporándose para ver a Barry– ¿Qué fue eso? –

–Lo siento– dijo Barry con voz ahogada, tratando de recuperar el aliento–. Yo…no puedo controlarlo–su sonrojo se podía apreciar desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho.

–No es un problema–le aseguró el otro con una media sonrisa, sus manos seguían acariciando a su amante– ¿Algo más que deba saber? –.

– Me recupero muy rápido–admitió el más joven con una sonrisa orgullosa

–¿Cuántas veces puedes llegar en una noche? –preguntó, acelerando el movimiento de sus manos.

–Tres o cuatro–contestó roncamente e intentando ahogar sus gemidos ante las nuevas atenciones de Len–. Nunca he intentado más…–

–Interesante–comentó Len de manera desinteresada antes de volver a tomar posesión de la erección del otro con su boca.

Barry está vez no se contuvo, dejándose llevar por su placer. Sus manos se sujetaron de los hombros del otro, manteniéndolo en su sitio. Sin embargo, Len no tenía intención de moverse del lugar. Su succión se volvió más fuerte y así como su agarre en el resto del miembro, sin llegar a ser doloroso. El héroe se sintió al límite e intentó a empujar a su amante sin éxito alguno; corriéndose en su boca.

–¡Len! –gimió el nombre de su amante, su cuerpo tembló liberando toda le tensión que se había construido sobre sus músculos.

El mayor bebió todo el semen que el velocista tuvo para darle y se detuvo a limpiar con su lengua cualquier resto que pudo habérsele escapado. La visión de Len lamiendo su miembro y testículos, llevándoselos a la boca y jugando con ellos, fue suficiente para volverlo a poner duro.

–No exagerabas,_ Scarlet_– dijo Len con voz ronca y seca, sacándole una risita cansada al otro– ¿Tienes lubricante y condones? –preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba para quitarse el resto de la ropa que aún llevaba encima.

–No necesitamos condones–contestó Barry sacando una botella de lubricante de uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche– Mi metabolismo evita…

–¿Enfermarte? –completó el criminal con sarcasmo.

–Exacto– replicó Barry con un brillo travieso en él y le ofreció la botella.

–¿Me voy a preparar a mí mismo? –cuestionó el mayor–. ¡Qué poco caballeroso, Barry! –exclamó con burla.

–Pensé que…–intentó decir Barry nervioso ante el cambio de expectativas, pero aun así se levantó de su lugar para dejarle espacio a Len, cargado de energía como si no hubiera tenido un orgasmo hace cinco minutos.

–La próxima vez, _Scarlet_– prometió Len mientras se ponía sobre sus piernas y antebrazos en medio de la cama.

Barry se mordió el labio, excitado y nervioso, mientras se colocaba detrás de Len. Vació una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y en el ano de Len, quien se estremeció ante la frialdad del líquido, antes de empezar a preparar el cuerpo de su amante. Lentamente metió uno de sus dedos en movimientos circulares, pendiente de las reacciones de su acompañante.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Len se fue relajando a su alrededor, tuvo la confianza para moverse más rápido. Cuando los gemidos de placer del otro empezaron a oírse por la habitación, introdujo un segundo dedo y continuó abriéndole. En uno de sus exploraciones, tocó el punto de placer del otro hombre, sacándole un gruñido y provocando que perdiese fuerza en sus antebrazos. Barry volvió a rozar, disfrutando de tener a Len a su merced, en cada uno de las oportunidades que tuvo.

Ante el abuso de su próstata, Len se encontraba apuntó de llegar. Cuando Barry agregó el tercer dedo, él empezó a gemir el nombre de Barry y a rogar por su pene. Sin embargo, el velocista no se detuvo y aceleró sus movimientos, follándolo con sus dedos, al punto que su velocidad era más allá de la humana. Fue solo necesario una caricia delicada sobre sus bolas para que Len eyaculará.

El hombre mayor se perdió del mundo por un segundo antes de poder recuperar el sentido y el aliento. Barry iba a provocar la muerte de Len de alguna manera u otra. Miró sobre su hombro a su amante, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras acariciaba su miembro, el cual estaba listo para él. La solo idea de tenerlo dentro de él y la habilidad vibratoria del otro fue suficiente para darle el impulso de levantarse sobre sus rodillas y besarlo salvajemente para, al menos, quitarle la cara de satisfacción.

Mientras se besaban, Len le dio la vuelta a Barry y lo obligó acostarse sobre su espalda. Después, el hombre se sentó sobre el estómago del otro y continuó besándolo. El pene de Barry quedó posicionado entre los glúteos del mayor; éste empezó imitando el movimiento de fornicación, frotando el miembro de su amante entre sus nalgas. Éste le tomó de las caderas, siguiendo la guía del otro, y emuló la moción del otro hasta que, por segunda vez, se corriera, manchándolos a los dos con su semilla.

–¡Maldita sea, Len! –gimió Barry sin aliento–. Vas a acabar conmigo–.

–Yo debería decir eso–replicó Len entre besos–. Te amo– añadió en un murmullo dulce contra sus labios.

–Yo a ti– Barry respondió–, con tus malos días y tus buenos momentos– añadió soñadoramente.

Las manos de Barry se detuvieron a acariciar el trasero del mayor, apretando y moldeando la carne a su alcance. Por otro lado, Len paseaba sus manos por sus musculosos hombros hasta llegar a sus pectorales, donde se detuvo a juguetear con los pezones duros del muchacho. Se continuaron besando y acariciando por unos minutos hasta que Len sintió nuevamente la erección del otro en contra de la propia.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó Len mientras se acomodaba sobre la entrepierna del joven, tomando su erección con una de sus manos y dirigiéndola a su entrada.

–Por favor– contestó Barry excitado e impaciente.

Lentamente, el criminal fue bajando sobre la erección del otro. Cada centímetro que éste entraba en él provocaba que el hombre sacará un gemido. Sólo se detuvo cuando lo tuvo dentro por completo, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro y permitiendo que sus músculos se relajarán alrededor de él. Barry se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las ganas de moverse, y espero a que Len lo montará a su ritmo.

Una vez que se sintió seguro, Len empezó a subir y a bajar sobre el eje de Barry. Provocando placer para los dos. El más joven mantuvo sus manos sobre los glúteos del otro sin hacer nada para cambiar el ritmo que mantenía Len. El otro cerró los ojos y aceleró sus movimientos hasta que sus muslos ardieron y el sudor corrió por su frente. Estaba al borde del orgasmo por segunda vez, sólo necesitaba un empujón, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que Barry se corriera por última vez.

El velocista notó la torpeza y el cansancio en el otro, por lo que decidió tomar las riendas. Con su velocidad, le dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndolo, y lo puso contra la cama. Len contuvo el grito de sorpresa ante la conmoción, el cual fue sustituido por gemidos y jadeos una vez que Barry empezó a follarlo con fuerza y velocidad.

–Eres tan hermoso, Len– jadeo Barry, besándole el cuello y mordiendo toda piel disponible–. Tan jodidamente bello– Len sólo lo abrazó más hacía sí con brazos y piernas, sus talones clavándose en sus glúteos, y sin poder decir nada más que su nombre.

En algún momento, Len eyaculó manchando el estómago de ambos. Pero Barry no se detuvo, buscando su propio clímax. Lo cual provocó que el mayor se mantuviera en un limbo de placer y dolor. Esto era lo que se sentía al ser amado por un dios. Cuando Barry llegó dentro de él, el mayor pudo sentirlo, caliente en sus entrañas, y por tercera vez tuvo un orgasmo, en esta ocasión sin eyacular.

Barry se quedó encima suyo por unos minutos. Su rostro escondido en su cuello, Len podía escuchar sus jadeos, mientras que el criminal se mantuvo abrazado a él, un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo y un familiar cansancio satisfactorio envolviendo su ser. En el momento en que Barry se levantó, su amante intentó impedírselo sin éxito ante sus pocas fuerzas. El velocista fue y vino en un parpadeo, trayendo consigo un vaso con agua y una toalla mojada.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a limpiar a su amado. Con movimientos delicados, lo limpió, repartiendo besos y caricias una vez que terminaba una zona. Len cerró los ojos, dejándose querer. Sorpresivamente, esta noche no era sólo para Barry sino también para él; para tranquilizar su miedo ante la posibilidad de perderlo.

–Debes tomar un poco de agua–le dijo Barry al terminar de asearlo.

Len sonrió antes de hacer lo que se le pidió. Incorporándose perezosamente y tomando agua del vaso al mismo tiempo que contemplaba a su amante. Barry se encontraba sentado, esperando a que el otro terminará de hidratarse. En el momento en el que Len dejó el vaso en el mueble y se recostó en la cama, Barry se acurrucó contra su pecho. Los dos se quedaron callados por un tiempo.

–Mañana podría morir y no me importaría– Susurro Barry contra el pecho de Len.

–No te va a pasar nada–le regañó Len–. No voy a permitirlo– prometió–, voy a encontrar de detener a Alessio y luego te invitaré a salir apropiadamente– juro para sí mismo y para Barry.

–Lo sé–contestó Barry permitiéndose sentir esperanzado de que volvería a estar con Len.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos sin saber que estaban a sólo unas horas de encontrarse a merced del mafioso. Sin saber que las próximas 48 horas serían un infierno para ambos. Dejándose consolar por la compañía del otro y olvidándose de sus problemas por un tiempo.


End file.
